Silencio
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Hay tantas cosas que se pueden decir en silencio... Sirius va a descubrirlo. S&R¡Serie de drabbels!TODOS SLASH SIRIUS Y REMUS!Las dudas de Sirius dentro.Se agradecen los reviews! n.n
1. Silencio

Hola!Soy yo de nuevo, Lor Lupin!xD Bueno, aquí sigo, con mis ffs de Siri&Remy,xD Para variar, este es OTRO Yaoi, con la pareja¿Sirius Severus?xD es coña! Es un Sirius Remus¿qué podeis esperar de mi?

Bueno, advertidos estais de que es el ff más corto que he escrito nunca y que es solo para sentimentales como mua(ABSTENERSE DIABÉTICOS!PUEDEN DETENER UN COMA!xD) Muy corto, muy romantico, algo relexivo y para mi gusto, muy cute..xD. Nada más, espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún review ¿si¡PLEASEEE¡ARIGATO!

**SILENCIO**

En silencio se pueden decir tantas cosas.

Se puede decir ''te quiero'' sin desplegar los labios.

Se puede decir ''lo siento'' sin necesidad de palabras.

Hay millones de cosas de cosas que se pueden decir solo con una mirada.

Pero también hay gente que no sabe interpretarlas.

Remus había leído una la frase ''quien no entiende una mirada no entenderá una larga explicación''. La verdad es que nunca había llegado a comprenderla. No hasta ahora.

Hasta entonces, pensaba que todos los silencios eran incómodos y que para expresar un sentimiento hacían falta palabras.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta¿y si no había palabras para expresarlo?

¿Cómo alguien podía exteriorizarlo?

Y entonces, entendió la frase. Una mirada, un roce, un beso, hasta una sonrisa demostraban como se sentía, por eso, esa tarde, se hallaba en la sala en el más absoluto silencio.

-Moony¿te pasa algo?- preguntó pasado un rato su amigo- Nunca te había visto tan callado

- ¿Sabes Sirius? A veces, no hacen falta palabras- le explicó. Su amigo puso una mueca de incredulidad y se quedó reflexionando sobre la frase de su amigo.

-Pero si no hay palabras¿cómo quieres que los demás te entendamos?- Remus sonrió. Es mismo había pensado él.

-El silencio puede decir muchas cosas…- Sirius se encogió de hombros. Cuando a su amigo le daba el punto filosófico, era mejor dejarle durante un rato.

-Ya…- expresó en voz alta- Pues yo no tengo un descifrador de silencio- Remus volvió a reírse y se acomodó en su butaca.

-Es solo, Padfoot, que hay veces, que no sabes expresar con palabras lo que sientes, así que, te quedas en silencio, intentado expresarlo de otra forma- Sirius hizo como que entendía

-O sea, que la gente que esta en silencio es porque no sabe que decir- lo tradujo

-O como decirlo- le corrigió Remus

-Pues ahora que lo dices, hay algo que no se como decir- dijo Sirius entendiéndolo al fin.

-Pues ya sabes Padfoot. A veces, un gesto vale más que mil palabras- dijo Remus mientras cogía un libro que había dejado en sillón. Sirius no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando, en silencio, como Remus leía placidamente.

Sin previo aviso, se levantó de su butaca y se acercó a Remus, que levantó la vista de su lectura y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo Padf…?- no llegó a terminar la frase, porque los labios de Sirius lo callaron de improvisto, cuando se le pasó la impresión, empezó a responder al beso con la misma intensidad que lo hacía su amigo.

-Yo también te quiero, Sirius- dijo cuando al fin se separaron por la falta de aire.

**FIN**

**Bueno, ya os lo dije, cortito y muy azucarado. ¿Se puede considerar un drabbel? A lo mejor me da por hacer unos drabbels aquí de parejas varias... bueno, ya lo veré, dejadme vustra opinión y si os gusta puede que siga.( Ya sabeis, le dais a ''sumit review''' y a ''GO'' y me haceís la chica más feliz del mundo y parte del extranjero..xD**

**Merry Xistmas 4 every body**

**Lor Lupin**


	2. Como cazar a una pelirroja

**Hola! Veo que os ha gustado bastante ''silencio'' asique, he decido hacer una serie de drabbels(puede que publique cada día, cada semana... cuando pueda) sobre diferentes parejas peo en un lado o en otro, siempre aparecen Sirius & Remus..xD**

**Bueno, este es un James/Lily y Remus/Sirius, más que nada, de risa y que espero que os guste porque es otro de vuestros regalitos de navidad atrasados, jejejejejejejeje.**

**Gracias por los reviews y aclaraos que somos 2 KSany yo, lo que pasa, es que, ella esta centrada solo en un ff, el cual no quiere publicar hasta tener terminado...¬¬ y yo es que siemrpe ando metida en ciento y la madre, según me viene la inspiración n.n Es facil distinguirnos; todos los yaois( en especial Sirius/Remus) que leais, son mios(Lor Lupin) y todos en lso que la pareja principal sea hetero( excepto alguno que he escrito yo) son de KSan( que la verdad, tiene pocos) de todas formas, os informaré cuando sea ella(¿por que no nos hacemos cuentas separadas? pensareis...¬¬ KSan no tiene internet, y hasta hace poco, tampoco correo, asique, nos hicimos una cuenta juntas n.n)**

**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Ah! Y este drabbeles más largo!xD**

**PD¡DEJEN REVIEWS Y ME HARÁN MÁS FELIZ QUE UNA PERDIZ!xD**

**COMO CAZAR A UNA PELIRROJA**

-El macho ingles se acerca sigilosamente a su presa, escondiéndose tras las estanterías para que no le vea y darle una sorpresa por la espalda. El macho decide que ha llegado la hora de dejar de acechar a su presa y entrar en acción. Se abalanza sobre ella, pero es más rápida y le tira un libro a la cabeza. El ciervo macho ha vuelto a ser derrotado por su presa pelirroja, pero estamos seguros de que no cesará en su intento de pedirle una cita. ¡Ahí va otra vez! Se vuelve a acercar, esquiva con majestuosidad el libro y… lástima que la pelirroja sepa karate… Creo que eso debe de doler¿eh, Moony?- preguntó ''Sirius Rodríguez de la Fuente'' al chico que se reía por lo bajo.

-La verdad es que eso ha sido un ''golpe bajo''- aseguró Moony aún riendo

-Creo que va a ser mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería antes de que se nos quede sin descendencia- justo cuando los amigos se acercaban a socorrerle, vieron la escena que más les impactaría en sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

-¡Oh, James¡Cuanto lo siento! Prometo que no quería darte tan fuerte…¡Es que eres tan pesado¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?( traducción¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que no le digas a McGonagall que te he agredido y manches mi pulido historial?)- preguntó la pelirroja

-Yo…baile…contigo…- murmuró ''el macho ingles'' sujetándose sus partes nobles como si en cualquier momento se le fueran a caer.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa. ¿Qué podía haber más divertido que hacer de sufrir a Potter?

-¿Qui-quier-quieres ir al baiiiii-baile con-conmi-conmigo?- preguntó apunto de desmayarse por el dolor

-Por supuesto que…¡NO!- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora

-Pues allá t-tu, por-porque, se lo pi-pienso con-contar to-todo a McGo-McGonagall- murmuró él con otra sonrisa encantadora, claro que deformada por el dolor.

-¡Oh, James¡Por supuesto que iré al baile contigo!- exclamó Lily. Y entonces, Sirius y Remus se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Parece que el ciervo al fin capturó a su presa- susurró Sirius

-Se nos olvidaba que el recurso más usado es el chantaje-murmuró Remus

-Hablando de chantaje, Moony. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que le tiraste una bomba fétida a Malfoy?

-Jejejejejeje¿cómo olvidarlo?

-Pues creo que vas a tener que venir al baile conmigo para que cierta profesora no se entere y te destituya del cargo de perfecto- dijo Sirius sonriendo maléficamente

-¡Solo fue una vez! Además, pensaba ir contigo aunque no me hicieras chantaje…¬¬

-¿Pero es que ya na-nadie se acuer-acuerda de mi!- se quejó James dolorido

-¿Vendrás al baile conmigo? O.O ¿Eso es que te gusto?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo sin hacer caso a las quejas de ''el ciervo''

-Solo un poco- sonrió Moony ayudando a James a levantarse, ya que estaba tirado en el suelo de dolor y no paraba de repetir ''mis soldaditos, mis pobres soldaditos ya no podrán volver a hacer la marcha TT-TT''. Sirius se quedó en el sitio todavía sonriendo como un bobo ante la declaración de Moony.

-James¿te duele mucho?- preguntó Moony

-Creo que me voy a morir, pero…¡TENGO UNA CITA CON LILY!-gritó entusiasmado

-Si, lo sabemos cerbatillo, lo sabemos. Ahora vamos a al enfermería antes de que te quedes sin poder rematar la noche con Lily-sonrió llevando a su amigo del brazo.

**FIN**

xD Eso es todo amigs!xD Se agradecen los reviews y gracias por leer estan gili-chorradas mias. I LOFIU TO MACH...xD

Os ama

Lor Lupin


	3. Ser un gay

**Hola de nuevo! Sigo aquí, haciendo drabbels, y fijaos que me ha dado por la risa...xD hoy os pongo uno de Peter y sus gilipolleces que espero que os guste!xD Antes de nada, aclaraos que para entender en ff hay que pronunciar la palabra ''gay'' como se lee, porque... bueno, ya lo vereis..xD(¡Como me gusta hacer de sufrir a Peter! Creo que no hay ningún pasatiempo más divertido..xD)**

**Ah!Muchíiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews a todas!(que ilu!ya van 10!xD) Me alegra que os hayan gustado los otros dos drabbels. Esta claro que Remus consigió salvar a tiempo a James antes de que se quedara sin descendencia..xD por cierto, también me encanta la pareja James&Lily con sus peleas..xD**

**Bueno, solo me queda decios que también en este ff salen Siri&Remy(xD si no los pongo¡reviento!) y que seguramente el proximo drabbel que haga sea más romanticón,xD (yo también estoy contagiada por el espiritu consumista de la navidad!xD) pero este ff es casi por completo sobre nuestra asquerosa, traidora, agilipollada, retrasada mental y esas cosas que ya sabeis, rata, osease, sobre las paranoias de Peter(xD creo que ya lo he dicho, pero lo repito!xD)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejadme algún review( ya sabeis, los email bomba, con virus y esas cosas, a mi msn...xD) si¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!xD No me dejen que muera de hambre TT-TT**

**SER UN GAY**

Por vigésimo tercera vez en la noche, Peter se cambió de lado de la cama para intentar dormir, pero le era imposible. ¿Quién puede dormir con tantas preguntas en la cabeza?

Todos los problemas habían empezado antes de ayer, cuando Remus y Sirius les anunciaron que salían juntos ''¡Ah¡Pero eso ya lo sabíamos! Pero si siempre vais juntos a todas partes¿qué tiene eso de especial?'' preguntó ingenuamente Peter. Lo que no sabía, es que sus amigos no hablaban de salir a beber una cerveza de mantequilla a Hosgmeade, como solían hacer todos los domingos, si no de que eran novios.

Cuando al fin le dijeron a Peter que lo que pasaba es que eran gays, la rata cayó en shok y se hizo una pregunta¿y si yo también soy gay?. Decidió quitarse esa duda de la cabeza cuanto antes y preguntarle a ''un experto''

-¡Oh, Peter, querido!- gritó entonces su interlocutor- ¡No sabía que tu también eras de los nuestros¡Toma una chapita del orgullo gay!- se entusiasmó McPerson, el gay declarado de Hufflepuff al que había decidido preguntar.

Como McPerson, a pesar de ser ''licenciado en gay-logía'' como declaraba James entre risas, no le aclaró sobre sus dudas, decidió preguntar a alguien más cercano…

-A ver si lo entiendo Peter…¿tú, crees que eres gay?- preguntó Lily al borde de un ataque de risa

-Si…¿cómo puedo saberlo?- en ese momento fue cuando Lily se puso a reír y la dio un paro cardiaco. Y Peter seguía sin verle la gracia.

Al final, como último recurso, Peter tubo que recurrir a su gran amigo.

-¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOS¡ESTOY RODEADO¡CUALQUIER DÍA ME HACEN UN DESTROZO¡LILY, SALVAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- exclamó James corriendo hacia la puerta y llevándose todas sus pertenencias.

-¿Pero soy gay o no?- volvió a preguntar Peter, ya un poco cansado de que nadie le supiera responder a tan simple pregunta… ¿Es qué nadie había inventado un predictor para saber si eres gay! Peter hizo una nota mental para intentar inventar uno casero y luego perfeccionarlo y mandarlo al mercado.

El caso, es que Peter todavía seguía con la duda cuando algo alteró la calma de la habitación. La puerta chirrió abriéndose y dando paso a Sirius y Remus que iban muy acaramelados.

-¿Pero qué hacéis¡degenerados!- gritó Peter cuando los vio magrearse en la cama de Remus. Sirius al oír esto último se levantó con la intención de estrangula a su amigo cuando Remus lo paró.

-Peter, te lo explicamos ayer. Somos gays¿recuerdas?- le dijo con infinita paciencia e intentando controlar los deseos homicidas de su novio

-O.O ¿Cómo¿Qué eso es ser gay?- preguntó Peter disipando todas sus dudas.

-Pues no se que te creías que era, so memo ¬¬UUUUUU- lo reprendió Sirius

-Pero a ver¿un gay no es alguien muy cobarde?-preguntó Peter desconcertado

-¡ESO ES UN GAY-INA!(gallina)- le contestó Sirius malhumorado

-O.O ¿Puede ser gay no sea un diminutivo? O.O- entonces, Remus decidió que los más sensato era darle a Peter un diccionario y se las apañara mientras Sirius y él seguían con lo suyo.

Al día siguiente, Peter se levantó con un dolor de estómago horrible.

¿CÓMO SE LE HABRÍA PODIDO OCURRIR PENSAR QUE ERA GAY! Lo del dolor de estomago era por su depresión. No, no es que a Peter se le fueran los nervios al estomago ni nada parecido, es que había estado toda la noche comiendo para que se le pasara y ahora había pillado una gastronteritis que la enfermera solo podía calificar como ''lo más repugnante de todos sus años como enfermera de Hogwarts''

**FIN **

**xD gay-ina...xD solo se me podía ocurrir a mi¿verdad?xD. Gracias por leer otra de mis paridas, son sello Lor Lupin y con mucho amor para todas. ¡Dejad reviews para decirme lo loca que estoy!xD( si es para comentar el ff, mejor..xD)**

**Os ama y os desea feliz navidad**

**Lor Lupin**


	4. La conga del lobo

**Hola!Hace 1s dáis que no publico pero no creais que me he olvidado de vosotrs, jejejejjeje, por eso, hoy os traigo 2 drabbels..xD(esque ayer no me apetecía publicarlos con el ajetreo y eso...xD) Este que viene ahora es...xD algo que solo puedo catalogar como ''mio''( hablando de eso, ni irius, ni Remus ni ningún personaje de HP es mio, si no, tened por seguro que no estaría aquí si no el en Bahamas).**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y si, peter es un ''gay'' como ya todos sabemos...xD yo me atrevería a decir, que nunca e visto a 1 más grande que él( no de gordo, que también..xD me refiero a.. bueno, ya sabeis...NO, A ESO NO PERVERTIDS!xDestoy intentado decios que es muy gallina...¬¬)**

**Bueno, que ya os dejo de mis paranoias y espero que os guste el ff. Muchos besos y feliz año 2006 a todos!( ya sabeis, el fumar, se va a acabar..xD)**

**LA CONGA DEL LOBO**

-''Amor''- murmuró despectivamente Sirius- solo es para los tontos- le aseguró a su amigo

-Claro Padfoot, lo que tu digas- sonrió James- pero ¿no será que tú eres uno de esos tontos?- dijo con malicia

-¿YO¡JA! Antes verás a Wortmail con una novia que a mi enamorado-aseguró

-Ya… ¿estas seguro?- volvió a preguntar James- porque yo todavía no la he visto- se mofó

-Ya vale, James. No intentes hacerme creer que estoy enamorado porque NO LO ESTOY

-Mo…-exclamó entonces James

-¿Moony¿Dónde¿Cuando¿Por qué?

-¡Mortadelo y Filemón!- exclamó entonces James terminando su frase y volviendo a sonreír- alguien esta obsesionado- exclamó James con voz cantarina

-¡QUE YO NO…!

-¡A Paddy le gusta Moony¡A Paddy le gusta Moony¡A Paddy le gusta…!- canturreaba James esquivando los golpes que le mandaba su amigo

-¿Quién le gusta a Sirius?- preguntó Remus entrando en la habitación

-Moony- susurró James siendo acallado por una mano de su amigo

-Nadie- aseguró Sirius

-Ya me parecía raro…xD ¿Tú enamorado¿Qué será lo próximo? Snape mister Inglaterra…xD- Remus se rió de su propio comentario

-¿Y por qué no podría estar enamorado?- preguntó dolido

-Vamos, Sirius, a ti no te va ese rollo, eres un Don Juan

-¿Y qué pasaría si me enamorara de alguien?- preguntó

-Creo que yo aquí sobro-James salió de la habitación

-Pues que no me lo creería-contestó Remus como si fuera obvio

-Ah¿no?- repitió el moreno

-No. Y además¿a qué viene todo esto?- preguntó desconcertado

-A que te quiero- soltó

-¿Tú¿A mí? Vale, ok…xD Yo también te quiero, Sirius..xD ¿quieres casarte casarte conmigo?- preguntó creyendo que todo iba de broma

-No crees que eso es ir un poco rápido- y ahí fue, cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-O.O ¿Hablas en serio¿Me quieres¿Tú, Sirius Black, el conquistador, quieres a Remus Lupin el licántropo?

-En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe-aseguró.

Remus despertó dos horas después en la enfermería.

-Hummm… he tenido un sueño extraño… Sirius enamorado de mí… creo que estoy empezando a obsesionarme con cierto animago- susurró para sí

-¡Señor Lupin!- gritó la enfermera acercándose- gracias a Dios que al fin despertó. Hace unas horas su amigo Black lo trajo desmayado…

-No ha sido un sueño…Sirius…¡ME QUIERE!- exclamó alegremente saltado de la cama y poniéndose a bailar con la enfermera

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Pero Sirius, no podías haber sido un poco más sutil. El pobre chico se ha desmayado por tu culpa…- le regañó James

-Yo no sabía que iba a reaccionar si…

-No se como quieres que reaccione¿poniéndose a bailar el mambo con la enfermera?- dijo James sarcástico abriendo la puerta de la enfermería y encontrándose a su amigo Remus y la enfermera bailando la Conga al son de los gritos de ''me quiere'' por parte de Remus

-O.O- Sirius se quedó shokeado

-Vale, te dije que no bailarían el mambo, pero no mencioné la Conga…- dijo James al fin

**FIN **

**Ujum... Sinceramente, cuando lo escribí, no era capaz de imaginarme a Remsu bailando la conga con la Pomfrey, pero¿quién sabe?(OH NO!He destrozado mi mito! TT-TT)(Espero poder recueperarlo leyendo cierto ff... baba cae y Lor se imagina a Remus en ''esos días''...OMG¡Ya lo recuperé!xD) En cuanto a James, siempre con sus bromillas...xD( me recuerda a mi con KSan...xD) y Sirius tan majo y tan directo como siempre el pobre...xD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y happy new year**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	5. El bello y el bestia

**Y DE NUEVO CON TODOS USTEDES, LORR LUPINNN(aplaudan...xD)**

**Hola de nuevo en el día¿Cómo estan ustedeeees?(bieeeeeen! me supongo..xD) Direis¿esta tía no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar dandonos la coña con sus drabbels? Pues la verdad es que tengo que hacer un comentario de una imgen para después de Navidades pero¡eh! Como siempre digo: no hagas hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana...xD( siemrpe que no se entere tu madre y se te ponga a dar collejas por estar en el ordenador en vez de estudiando..xD)**

**Bueno, espero que os gustara ''la conga del lobo'' porque aquí tenemos ''el bello y el bestia''...no comments, solo que trata de un ''cuento'' ''inventado'' por James Potter que espero que os guste, aunque realmente, el cuento sale poco...xD**

**Es de risa, como casi todos mis ffs( si esque soy una cachonda...xD) y los principapel protas son Lily, James, Remus y Sirius... La verdad es que os voy a dejar con las ganas de saber como es el cuento(porque se que muchas querriais leerlo...xD) pero si alguien quiere hacerlo, yo le dejo encantada de la vida...xD( yo no tengo inspiración para hacerlo, lo siento..xD)**

**Bueno, yo creo que nada más, gracias de nuevo por leer y por vuestros reviews que me alegran estas navidades y feliz año 2006, espero que os lo paseis bien y este año os vaya aún mejor que el anterior.¡ Os dejo con el drabbel!**

**El bello y el bestia **

-Había una vez, en un país lejano, un pequeño licántropo que vivía con su padre y…- escribía James en un papel en el cual parecía muy concentrado.

-Puedo saber que haces, James- le preguntó su novia

-Hum, como siempre dices que soy un insensible y poco romántico con menos cerebro que un mosquito, he decidido escribir un cuento porque dicen que los escritores son muy sensibles y…- dijo enseñandole el papel el cual ella le quitó de las manos y empezó a leer.

-¡Pero James¡Esto no es un cuento! Es una parodia erótica de la bella y la bestia con tus amigos como protagonistas…- le reprochó Lily

-¡Ei¡No te metas con mi historia que esta basada en hechos reales!- se defendió James ofendido

-¿En serio han hecho ''esto''?- preguntó Lily incrédula

-Oh, claro que si…¬¬ O por lo menos eso dice Sirius- dijo James quitándole importancia

-James, yo que tu tiraría al fuego esto antes de que Remus lo vea….- lo advirtió su novia.

-¡Vamos Lils¡No me vengas de monja! Seguro que a Moony no le importa…

-¬¬ ¿Por qué le iba a importar que contaras su vida sexual en un libro camuflado en un personaje el cual esta más que claro que es él?

-¡Pero le puse el sobre nombre de ''Bello''!

-Ya, pero varias veces, durante los orgasmos Sirius dice: Remus, oh, si, Remus…¬¬ ''el bello'' debería plantearse lo de que ''el bestia'' tenga un amante…¬¬

-¡NOOOOOO! El bestia por fin se enamoró; eso es del pasado… y no puedo contarte nada…!

-Pero si ya lo he leído…Lo has puesto todo en el maldito cuento…¬¬ Más te vale que Remus no llegue a leerlo…

-¿Qué es lo que no tengo que leer?- preguntó Remus entrando abrazado a Sirius

-Emh… La quiniela de quidditch, esta espantosa…¿Puedes creer que los Pummledore están los quintos?- dijo James intentado salvar la situación y con un falso tono de dramatismo

-¡Oh, eso es terrible!- exclamó Sirius apunto de echarse a llorar

-Pero a mi no me interesa el quidditch- les recordó Remus- ¿Estáis intentando ocultarme algo?- preguntó perspicazmente

-¿Eh¿Nosotros¿Qué crees que podemos ocultarte a ti, mi querido mejor amigo?- dijo Lily feliz de la vida

-Quizás eso que Prongs tiene en la espalda- señaló a James con una mano en la espalda y la otra sobre el hombro de Lily

-¿Te refieres a esto?- James sacó la hojita con el cuento- ¡Es solo un cuentico que se me ocurrió!- aseguró quitándole importancia

-¡Que bueno¿Me dejas leerlo?- preguntó Sirius cogiedo el cuento puesto que tenía mejores reflejos que su amigo.

-Wajajajajajaja! Este lobito es un pervertido!- reía Sirius leyendo el papel- xD me recuerda a alguien pero no adivino a quien…

-Déjame ver- dijo Remus arrebatándole el papel- Hummm…James…

-¿Siiiiiii?- dijo apunto de echar a correr

-Te voy a matar….- susurró antes de ponerse a correr detrás de un Jamesque no paraba de gritar ''¡El ciervo esta en peligro de extincióooooon!''

**FIN**

**Como ya he dicho, quien tenga ganas de hacer el cuento, yo le dejo encantada..xD de hecho, soy la primera que quiero leerlo...xD**

**James siempre con sus ideas...xD y Lily simpre haciendo que no la cague...xD( esta vez ha sido inevitable, yo creo que a James no le salva ni Merlín..xD) Rems siempre tan mono y Sirius...xD Sirius siempre tan ''Sirius''xD( me encanta su manera de meter la pata, como James, en serio que la adoro...xD)**

**Gracias por leer estas chorradas que solo se me pueden ocurrir a mi y por favor, please...¡DEJADME REVIEWS! TT.TT No seais malos...TT.TT**

**Os ama y os desea lo mejor para este año**

**Lor Lupin**


	6. Las dudas de Sirius I

**Hoy no me voya enrollar, gracias por los reviews y espero que hoy también me dejeis! Como veis, estedrabbel va a tener varias partes y es de humor y romance. Prontas, lso de siemrpe..xD Sirius y Remus y también Lily y James, nada más, espero que os guste y ya sabeis...¡REVIEWS, PLEASEEEE!**

** Las dudas de Sirius I**

Se hallaba sentado junto a su mejor amigo en la clase más aburrida de Historia de la magia que Hogwarts haya presenciado jamás, si su amigo hubiera estado atento, en vez de mirando las piernas de cierta pelirroja, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba tomando apuntes. Interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de James, una nota en forma de avión le llegó a la cabeza, clavándose entre los mechones rebeldes y haciéndolo volver a la realidad. La nota era de otros de sus amigos, el cual estaba en segunda fila junto al objeto de su deseo. ''¿en serio esta tomando apuntes Padfoot o son alucinaciones mias? Si es así, creo es mejor que le preguntes si ha ocurrido algo malo, nunca le había visto tan deprimido como para tomar apuntes… Lily me dice que dejes de mirarle las piernas. Moony'' rezaba la nota. James se volvió hacia su compañero, extrañado por su actitud y vio, que efectivamente, su amigo del alma estaba copiando lo que decía el aburrido profesor. Antes de nada, respondió la nota y luego decidió tener una conversación de '' pase lo que pase no puede ser tan malo como para tomar apuntes en vez de dormirte''. A toda prisa escribió como respuesta '' Padfoot esta raro últimamente, pero ¿qué haces tu mirándole en vez de tomar apuntes¡No ves que si no los copiamos de ti luego suspenderemos! Deja de preocuparte, hablaré con él. Y dile a Lily que si no le gusta que le mire las piernas, mejor le miro la delantera. Prongs, el mejor buscador del mundo'' y después pasó la nota y esperó a ver la cara de el destinatario al leerla.

Lily gritó llena de furia asesina y entonces, el profesor dejó de dictar y Sirius sacó su nariz del pergamino donde escribía.

-¿Le pasa algo, Señorita Evans?- preguntó el profesor, ya bastante arto de que en casi todas las clases la pelirroja les interrumpiera con un grito asesino e intentara matar a Potter.

-No, nada, profesor; siento la interrupción- se disculpó, sentándose de nuevo junto a Remus y mandándole una mirada furibunda a james, que este respondió lanzándole un beso, ella le hizo un corte de mangas y se volvió muy airada para decirle algo a su compañero.

-Pst¡Padfoot!- lo llamó James dándole una patada para que le escuchara

-¡Joder¡No hacía falta que me dieras tan fuerte!- se quejó Sirius tocándose la parte herida- ¿qué quieres¡Intento coger apuntes!

-De eso quería hablarte¿qué ha pasado? No creo que haya nada tan malo como para justificar esto…- dijo negando con la cabeza

-No me pasa nada, solo quiero coger los apuntes, hoy al clase esta interesante- le restó importancia

-¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba¿Es por tu madre¿Te mandó otro howler? O quizás…¿O has tenido un gatillazo¡¿No te gustará Lily!- exclamó haciéndose su propia película donde su amigo le arrebataba a ''su pelirroja''

-No es anda de eso...- susurró Sirius

-Hummm…esta claro que es algo sobre el amor… ¿estas enamorado?

-Creo que si…- respondió tan bajo que casi no le oyó

-¡Pero eso no es malo!- exclamó James

-Es que… James, creo que soy gay…- le confesó.

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, haciendo que toda la clase se volviera hacia él.

-Señor Potter¿algún problema?- volvió a repetir con paciencia el profesor

-No, ninguno…- murmuró. El profesor volvió a lo suyo y los demás también volvieron a dormirse- a ver si lo entiendo… ¿tú estas enamorado de… un tío?- dijo James sin creerse la mitad de lo que decía él mismo.

-Eso creo…- repitió su amigo

-¡Oh¡Sirius me siento tan halagado! Pero es que yo n soy… y además, Lily…

-¬¬ No eres tú- James entonces parecía ofendido

-¿Por qué yo no¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo¿Eh¿Eh?- casi gritó Prongs

-Pero si me has dicho que no te gusto...¬¬UUUUUU

-n.n Ya, pero, si te gusta un tío, por lo menos que te guste el mejor¿no?

-n.n Si¿A que a ti también te parece que es perfecto?- dijo Sirius con aire soñador

-Si, lo soy..n.n

-Hablo de Moony, no de ti¡zopenco!- lo reprendió

-Un momento…¿Te gusta Moony?- preguntó James incrédulo

-No, si quieres me gusta Wortmail..¬¬ Por supuesto que es Remus…¬¬ ¿por quién me has tomado? Soy gay, pero al menos tengo buen gusto… ¬.¬

**¿CONTINUARÁ?xD**

**Si, continuará! Pero solo si recibo reviews, al menos 3, que si no, nada..xD(os dejo con la duda..xD) Muchas gracias por leer**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	7. Las dudas de Sirius II

**Holas! Ya veo que este drabbels os ha gustado bastante y no os quewreis quedar con la intriga, asi que, aquí esta la 2º parte, por cierto, le pongo que tendrá 4 o 5 partes o...¡Las que surjan!xD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, sobre todo, a las que siempre me dejais( no te preocupes Merodeadora Blacky, con que me dejes un review ahora ya me haces ma´s feliz que una perdíz!xD) Muchísimas gracias a todas y os dejo con el ff, que no tengo ganas de enrrollarme..xD(AhZaratustra, que me refería las capitulos 6 y 7...xD tengo 1 cabeza q algún día me la dejaré en alguna esquina..xD)**

**Las dudas de Sirius II**

La clase termino sin más percances, sin contar con la cara de gilipollas que se le quedó a James.

-Vale, tío, reconozco que tienes tus razones¡pero suicidándote no arreglarás nada!- exclamó James dramáticamente ante la clase de adivinación que ahora les tocaba a ellos dos mientras que sus otros amigos iban a CCM

-Pero¡¿QUÉ DICES PRONGS¿Tan pocas posibilidades tengo?- murmuró Sirius

-No desesperes Sirius. El tito Prongsie tiene un plan para conquistar al lobito, pero, antes…¡Promete que no volverás a intentar suicidarte!- repitió como si hablara con un tío que acaba de rescatar de tirarse por una ventana

-¡Pero si no me he intentado suicidar!- rugió Sirius

-¡Te parece poco suicidio copiar en Historia de la Magia! Nunca te he visto tan desesperado, querido amigo…¿Te has parado a pensar que puedes aficionarte a la asignatura y luego terminar queriendo ser profesor, como el que tenemos ahora y morirte del aburrimiento en una de tus clases?- empezó James montándose de nuevo su película- y entonces Lily y yo iremos a llevarte crisantemos a la tumba y Moony se casará con una modelo de ropa interior que conocerá cuando vaya a ver la pasarela civeles a España, pero su matrimonio no funcionará porque Snape siempre estuvo enamorado secretamente de él y lo secuestrará y le hará cosas feas y Remus se quedará embarazado pero Snape no querrá hacese cargo del bebe y Remus será un padre soltero y….- para aquel entonces, Sirius lloraba desconsolado.

-Y entonces una tal Lor se casará con él y cuidará su bebe al que llamará Severus, como su otro padre y vivirán felices pero tu fantasma vendrá a atormentarlo y llamarán al CSI y…- en ese momento, Sirius se dio cuenta de que su amigo James sería un gran guionista de telenovelas, eso lo primero y lo segundo, que Remus no podía quedarse embarazado, porque era hombre, además de que él nunca se aficionaría a historia de la magia y…

-¡Joder, Prongs! Deja de montarte películas y lee la puñetera bolsita de té…- lo reprendió Sirius que veía como la profesora de adivinación se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Oh, señor Potter¡Ya sabía yo que tenía dotes para la adivinación! Yo ya le predije en su 3º año al señor Black que moriría por un suicidio… por cierto¿me podría seguir contado la historia luego¿Qué paso con los del CSI?

-Puesss…- James iba a seguir con su rollo y Sirius se tapó los oídos, por lo que omito lo que sigue de la historia.

-¿Por qué todos creen que me voy a suicidar?-miró por una ventanita y se encontró con que una tía muy mona le comía la oreja a su lobito señalando un bicho de casi dos metros y el lobito no hacía nada por quitársela de encima- vale, me voy a suicidar…¬¬

-Vamos, Padfoot, puede que no sea lo que parece- le dijo James

-¡Pero mira quién esta ahí¡Si es Lily dándose el lote con Amos Diggory!- exclamó jovialmente Sirius para picarle.

-¡Se va a enterar ese gilipollas!- rugió James

-Uhhhhh, percibo ondas negativas de alguien de la clase…¡Practiquemos la pastura de la flor de loto para canalizar toda nuestra energía negativa!- exclamó la profesora

-James, recuérdame porque nos apuntamos a esta clase…¬¬

-Bueno, es más fácil que CCM…

-Uhhhhhhhh…¡Decid conmigo¡Malas ondas fuera¡No os quieroooooooo!

-¡MALAS ONDAS FUERA¡ NO OS QUIEROOOOOO!-repitieron dócilmente los alumnos

-Por cierto, lo de Diggory, era broma… ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara!- se rió Sirius

-¡Te voy a matar!- exclamó James incorporándose de la puñetera posturita ágilmente y estrangulando a su amigo.

-¡No seáis violentos¡La violencia solo engendra odio y el odio, el lado oscuro de la fuerza es!- exclamó al profesora mandándolos fuera de clase.

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews más xD)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y que conste que esta profesora esta inspirada, o mejor dicho, es una mezcla entre ''la hiervas''(de aquí no hay quien viva) y Yoda(Star Wars) xD. Comentar que es que no se porque, pero me imagino a James montandose peliculitas...xD( siempre me lo imagino así...xD no tengo remedio..xD) y a Sirius siguiendole la coriente hasta que se da cuenta de que le esta cotando otra de sus películas y le da una colleja..xD. Nada más. ¡ESPERO REVIEWS PARA PODER SEGUIR!xD**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	8. Las dudas de Sirius III

**Holas! Como la cuota de 3 reviews ya se ha sobre pasado( os amoooooo!) y hoy me siento bien(YES! I FEEL GOOD!Tararararara...xD) pos eso, hoy me siento caritativa(xD) como suelo hacer dos capitulos por día...(¡LO RECONOZCO!xD) Pues me he dicho: venga, dejales el siguiente chap a estas chiquillas tan majas que no se querrán quedar con la intriga de cual era el ''supercalifragilisticuespialidoso, o como se diga..xD, plan de James. Este chapi no es muy largo pero en el siguiente veremos ya algo más de amorrr(SIIII¡Al fin!) y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews...xD espero que Kimie se haya quedado satisfecha con lo que le contó James a la profe, xD( sip, todas las profes de adivinación necesitan comoúnico requisito estar como puñeteras cabras..xD) Ahora que lo pienso...¡Yo sería una excelente profesora de advinación!xD**

**Fuera ya de coñas, me alegro queos haya gustado yeste chap tiene moraleja: nunca, BAJO NINGÚN CASOHAGAIS CASO DEL CONSEJO DE JAMES POTTER(a no ser, claro, que querais que vuestra integridad física y/o psicologica peligre gravemente...xD)**

**Os dejo con el ff y ya sabeis¡QUIERO REVIEWS!xD**

**Las dudas de Sirius III**

**El plan de ''El tito Prongs''**

Mientras estaba en la cama, con 39 grados de fiebre y Remus colmándolo de atenciones( medicas, por supuesto..¬¬ MAL PENSADAS! xD) maldijo a James en todas los idiomas que sabía.

-Maldito Ç¡&/$·#!-!- ¿Os he contado alguna vez sobre el extenso vocabulario obsceno de nuestro perrito? Como este es un ff muy fino( si, vamos..xD) me abstengo de traducirlo, no os vaya a crear un trauma irreversible..xD(lo de pagar psicólogos no es lo mío..xD)

-Vamos, Padfoot, deja de quejarte, es que solo a ti se te ocurre no hacer caso a la regla numero 3 del merodeador- le recordó- nunca, bajo ningún concepto, hacer caso de las ideas maravillosas de Prongs si estamos inmiscuidos dentro de ellas.

-Lo olvidé…¬¬ pero esta me la pagará.¡Cuando me pueda levantar de la cama, me las pagaráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-aseguró recordando el incidente por el cual su amigo podía darse ya por cadáver.

**FLASH BACK**

-James¿estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea?- le preguntó su amigo

-¡Por supuesto que si¡Si es que soy un genio¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes¡Si quieres llamar la atención de Moony, hazlo y quedarás como su héroe!- le aseguró el de gafas- Y entonces Moony dirá: ''¡Oh Sirius¡Eres tan valiente, fuerte y apuesto¡Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos!'' y entonces tú irás a la práctica y…- a Sirius le había empezado a salir sangre por la nariz de solo imaginárselo.

-¡LO HARÉ!- exclamó sin dudarlo esta vez ni un segundo.

-¡Este es mi Padfoot!- gritó James entusiasmado enjugándose unas lagrimillas que le caían de la emoción de ver a ''a su pequeño echo un hombre''xD

-¡BANZAIIIII!- gritó Sirius sacando su varita e intentando matar a Aragog( no se si la recordáis, la araña gigante de Hagrid… si…¬¬ James y sus ideas, lo se…xD), pero estaba claro que un niño de 15 año no era capaz de derrotar a una araña de dos toneladas, la cual,como es día estaba de buen humor, solo le picó en el brazo para escarmentarle.

Sobra decir, que segregó un veneno que hacía que Sirius estuviera totalmente paralizado, con unas fiebres del carajo y delirando casi todo el día. La parte del día que no deliraba, de todas formas, se la pasaba insultando a James el cual estaba segurísimo de que Sirius se había convertido en el nuevo ''spider-man''

**FIN FLASH BACK**

La enfermera había dicho que en dos semanas, Sirius estaría como nuevo, pero como la susodicha no tenía camas suficiente después del último partido ''Hufflepuff VS Slytherin'' pues tubo que mandarlo a su cuarto bajo los cuidados de Remus y las pociones que la enfermera les suministraba.

-Lo que aún no entiendo- dijo Remus- es para que querían matar a la pobre araña… ¡con el cariño que le he cogido desde que Hagrid me lleva a darle de comer!

-Mataré a Prongs aunque sea lo último que haga…-aseguró Sirius, aunque Remus no sabía muy bien si delirando o más cuerdo de lo que nunca.

-¿Cómo sigue ''spider-man''?- preguntó James entrando en la habitación y haciendo que Black emepzara a blasfemar cuan ''niña del exorcista''

-Ah, James, yo cada día lo veo peor...¿No ves como delira?- dijo Remus compadeciendose de su amigo- matarte a ti... Con lo amigos que sois...¿Qué extraña razón le llevaría a eso¡Ya te dije que si copia en Historia de la Magia, malo!- Moony negó con la cabeza

-Si. Definitivamente Padfoot esta como una chota...n.nUU-aseguró James dandole unos golpecitos en la cabeza a su amigo sin acercarse demasiado a la boca, no fuera a ser que lo mordiera

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews xD)**

**Bueno, ya sabeis, me haceis la chica más feliz cuando me llegan reviews, asique, pleaseeeeeeeeee(carita del gato de shrek). Definitivamente, James es un poco cabroncete...(Ah... me recuerda tanto a mi..xD) pero veremos que su plan tiene resultado.O.o Aunque no el esperado >- xD. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	9. Las dudas de Sirius IV

**Hola! De nuevo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!(me haceis tan feliz TT.TT)**

**Aquí os traigo un chapi con más amor(ALELUYA!YA LLEGO!xD) con als consecuencias del plan del tito Prongsie..xD bueno, en este chap, solo salen Siri& Remy y...¡Ya lo vereis!**

**Bueno, no me enrrollo que me duele el cuello( me han dejao echa polvo...¬¬) ya sabesi que os amo mucho y que espero vuestros reviews!.**

**Las dudas de Sirius IV**

**¿Alucinaciones o revelaciones?**

Ya habían pasado seis días del incidente con Aragog, y el paciente(también llamado Sirius…xD) seguía sin mejora.

Un día antes, Remus decidió ir a la biblioteca y buscar sobe la picadura de la araña gigante:

'' _el paciente infectado por el veneno del arácnido pasará por diferentes fases que durarán dos días cada una. En la primera de estas fases, que empezará en el momento justo en el que el sujeto haya sido infectado, dos horas después de la picadura, el paciente pasará por una fase psicotrópica como si estuviera drogado pero con breves periodos de lucidez. Es importante suministrarle una buena dosis de poción anti-paralizante y alimentar bien al sujeto, pues no podrá moverse de la cama en quince días. Durante la segunda fase, en su tercer día, el sujeto será agresivo la mayor parte del tiempo( según recomiendan los expertos, es mejor atarlos a la cama pues pueden ser peligrosos) en esta fase, es mejor que no le de mucha luz al paciente o puede ponerse aún más agresivo( para alimentarse, mejor póngase unos guantes de piel de dragón, en el catalogo de atrás del libro puede pedirlos por correos y le regalamos una guitarra muggle, gastos de envío incluidos'', cuando la segunda fase haya acabado, sobre el día quinto de la picadura, el paciente entrará en la tercera fase, también llamada, fase de la verdad. Los hechiceros africanos suelen utilizar la picadura de esta araña como suero de la verdad. Durante dos días, el sujeto estará drogado, sin enterarse absolutamente de nada, con efectos parecidos a una gran dosis de veritaserum(…)''_

Remus decidió que le haría algunas preguntas a su amigo ese día, solo para aclarar algunas dudas. Después de todo, no se enteraría de nada…

-¿Sirius…?-preguntó antes de abrir el dosel de la cama, no le fuera a morder como había intentado dos días atrás, pero Sirius no le mordió, solo le mandó una mirada soñadora que por cierto, desconcertó mucho a Remus.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó esta vez Remus con un cuestionario que había elaborado la noche pasada.

-Sirius Orión Black- respondió enseguida

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15… en octubre cumpliré 16- aseguró

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ahora que tu estas conmigo, no puedo estar mejor…- a Remus se le cayó el cuestionario de las manos, pero se recuperó y volvió a las preguntas.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amigo?- preguntó de nuevo

-James Potter- ahora totalmente seguro de que solo decía la verdad, empezó a sacarse sus dudas.

-¿Quién me roba los chocolates todas las noches?

-Wortmail- así que fue él….

-¿Por qué odias a Severus Snape?

-Porque te mira mucho…¬¬ y porque es una serpiente- me lo imaginaba…

-¿Por qué te enfrentastes a esa araña gigante?

-Porque James me lo dijo

-¿James te pidió que te suicidaras?

-¡No! Él me dijo que si mataba a esa araña tu querías que fuera el padre su tus hijos…- dijo sin ningún reparo

-Ajam, entiendo…- dijo Remus como si fuera un psiquiatra prestigioso- un momento…¿QUÉ!- gritó Remus al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba

-Él me dijo que si mataba a la araña…-repitió Sirius

-¡QUE TE HE ENTENDIDO¡Quiero decir que ¿cómo es qué quieres que sea el padre de tus hijos!

-Pues esta claro, porque te quiero- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- si es chico¿crees que podríamos llamarlo Sirius JR?- preguntó inocentemente

-Haber, Padfoot, piensa un momento…¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME EMBARAZADO!

-Siempre podemos adoptar- se encogió de hombros Sirius

-Vaya, creo que no ha sido una buena idea esto de hacerle un interrogatorio…- susurró Remus todavía con el ''te quiero'' resonando en su cabeza

-Moony…- dijo entonces Padfoot- ¿tu me quieres?-preguntó de nuevo, tan inocentemente, que Remus casi se derrite de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser.

-Yo…..

**CONTINUARÁ…(con 3 reviews, xD)**

**Lo se, lo se¡SOY MALA! xD bueno, so voy a dejar con la intriga de saber si a Remus le gusta o no...3 reviews y sigo¿No os ha parecido una monada Siri en este chap?o( yo me lo comía con patatas.. o sin ellas...xD) Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí teneis un poquito más de amor(no es muy empalagoso¿no?) Bueno, nada, espero vuestros reviews para poder seguir!**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	10. Las dudas de Sirius V

**Wenas de nuevo! Siento muchísimo no haber podido publicar ayer este chap( que por cierto, es el último) pero estube haciendo las últimas compras de Navidad( ya se sabe que los Reyes..xD) y me metí en unas colas impresionantes...Entre pitos y flautas llegué a mi casa a las once y media de la noche..¬¬U y ya me dije: mañana lo publico y les dejo 1 poco más con el suspense..xD( ya se sabe de mi vaguería...xD). Solo deciós que muchas gracias por los reviews, que me da mucha penita acabar con este ''mini fic'' por llamarlo de alguna forma..xD Por fin, Remus dice lo que tiene que decir( o no? quién sabe?xD) La verdad es que he sido un poco mala con Sirius y col él en este ff..xD( y he mostrado la faceta que más me gusta de James..xD en serio, em encantan sus peliculitas.. se parecen a las que le cuento yo a KSan...xD) Por ciertooo! Para que luego no diga que me olvido de ella, que sepais que estos drabbelillos(xD si no les pongo un diminutivo, reviento!) estan dedicados para ella, como regalito de Reyes, especialmente ''Como cazar a una pelirroja'' y ''Ser un gay'' xD for you, KSan!**

**A verrrr...¿Algo más? Emh... Creo que eso es todo...>- ¡Que mala cabeza tengo¡Ah¡Espero reviews¿Si¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Hagan feliz a esta autora con ansias de que mañana le regalen al fin el DVD en dirento de Green Day...TT.TT( Vaaaaaamos!Pasa más deprisa reloj asquerosooooooo!¬¬). Eso, Feliz Navidad, que los Reyes se porten bien y muchos besos para todas. Os dejo con el drabbelín(xD)**

**Las dudas de Sirius V**

**Yo…**

-Yo…

-¿Qué tal esta el enfermito!- gritó James entrado y jodiendo el momento romántico( las lectoras de este ff se ponen a perseguir a James intentado descuartizarle)

-Eh…Bien…- respondió Remus aún un poco aturdido

-Joder, Prongs, primero me haces que me suicide y ahora me jodes la declaración… te parecerá bonito…¬¬ para esto están los mejores amigos…¬¬- exclamó Sirius

-Emh…Padfoot¿te pasa algo?- preguntó James asustado por la sinceridad de su amigo

-¡Si, me pasa que quiero que Moony me responda pero si no te largas no va ha hacerlo, así que, cómprate un bosque y piérdete en él!

-Es la 3º fase…- susurró Remus pasándole el libro.

-Hum… secuelas permanentes, bla bla bla, primera fase psicotrópica, bla bla bla, segunda fase violenta…¡Unos guantes de dragón con una guitarra¡Siempre he querido unos!- antes de que James se fuera a mandar una lechuza, Remus le señaló al parte donde hacía referencia la 3º fase- fase tercera donde...

-Si, si, todo muy increíble…¡PÍRATE!- volvió a gritar Sirius

-Oh, mi pobre amigo…TT-TT nunca pensé que esto te fuera a pasar justo a ti..- sollozó James

-Vamos, que no es para tanto…- le consoló Remus

-¡Se va a quedar impotente para toda la vida y no es para tanto! TT-TT ¡No tendré ahijados!- volvió a sollozar.

-¿QUÉ QUÉ?- a Sirius estaba apunto de darle un infarto

- ¡Que dices, burro¡Eso es la mordedura del tucán Asiatico…¬¬- lo reprendió Moony. Resulta que su amigo se había ido cuatro párrafos más abajo. Esta vez leyó bien.

-Con que si…¿Quién mandó mi escoba contra el sauce boxeador?- llevaba mucho tiempo sospechándolo.

-Oh! Eso fue una apuesta entre Peter y yo. El decía que no le pasaría nada, yo estaba seguro de que se quedaría hecha astillas… ¡gane 5 galeones!- dijo Sirius orgulloso de sí mismo. Antes de que James asesinara a su mejor amigo, Remus lo echó de la habitación.

-¿Vas a responderme?- preguntó Padfoot con su mejor cara de perito abandonado a su suerte

-Padfoot, yo…- empezó de nuevo.

-¡Eh¡Mira¡Son 10 sikles! Seguro que al idiota de Peter se le han caído…xD- Remus estaba empezando a desesperarse de que no parar de interrumpirle- ¡Oh¿Qué decías Moony?- Remus iba a estrangularle, pero no podía decir que no a esa carita…

-Yo…

-¿Habéis visto a Potter?- preguntó Lily asomándose por la puerta de la habitación

-¡A la mierda!- exclamó Remus besando apasionadamente a Padfoot y dejando a Lily estupefacta

-Yo solo preguntaba…- se disculpó cerrando la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y que los tortolitos no se sobre saltaran ( y para que lo vamos a negar para ver mejor el panorama, tenía su morbillo…xD)

OoOoOoOoO

Una semana y media después, Padfoot se despertó aturdido. Lo último que recordaba era una araña gigante abalanzándose sobre su brazo y también insultar a James… mandarlo a la mierda de mil maneras algo de spider-man y… ¡AUCH! Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible

-¡Buenos días Paddy!- exclamó Remus sentándose sobre la cama de su amigo para luego darle un pequeño beso. Sirius analizó la situación: Remus, SU Moony, le había llamado Paddy y estaba sentado en su cama sonriéndole y después le había besado…¡A ÉL!… Solo podía significar que…¡El plan de James dio resultado!

-¡AHHHH¡Si no fuera por mi!- murmuró James viéndolos desde su cama y sonriendo ante el trabajo bien hecho.

**FIN**

**Sin comentarios...xD Ya veis que los planes de James atentan cotra la salud( mental y/o física...xD) pero también dan resultado( aunque no exactamente como se esperaba...xD digamos que hay efectos secundarios... estar 2 semanas drogado no es nada con tal de conseguir al chico de tu vida, no?xD) Bueno, llegaos a la conclusión, después de leer este ''mini fic'' de que:**

**1-Nunca hay que hacer caso a los planes de James si estas involucrado( a no ser que quieras suicidarte)**

**2-Sirius a) Esta como una cabra (opción muy probable) b) Esta loco por Moony c) Es muy influenciable d) Es incluso más mono cuando le pica una araña gigante**

**3-Remus es un gran psicologo, pero incapaz de aceptar golpes del tipo ''quiero tener hijos contigo'' además, este mini fic tiene una función educativa, descubrimos que los hombre no pueden tener niños,xD(NOVEDAD!xD) (Aunque Sirius quiere adoptar)**

**4- También descubrimos que a la autora le encanta joder escenitas románticas con interrupciones**

**5- Todas las profesoras de adivinación estan com cabras, es el único requisito para entrar en el gremio..xD**

**6-Todos los profesores de Hisotria de la Magia estan destinados a morir aburridos..xD**

**7- A Lily Evans( Potter después) hay que llevarla al psicologo( a lo mejor le sirve con Remus) por los múltiples traumas que seguramente, James le creó después de dejar a Amos Diggori colgado de una rama del sauce boxeador en pelotas y solo con unos boxers blancos que rezaban: Lily Evans es PROPIEDAD de James Potter **

**Creo que eso es todo...xDEspero sus reviews y dentro de poco volveré con más drabbels.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	11. Se llama amor

**Hola! Vuelvo con los drabbels, este es un poco más largo de lo normal y espero que os guste. Es, más que nada, romántico, no tiene mucho humor y es un pelín empalagosa. Protas; los de siempre..xD Remy y Siri aunque también aparece Lily, que por alguina extraña razón, cada vez se parece más a mi..xD( ponla castaña y con ojos marrones y soy yo...xD).**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews en el capitulo final de ''las dudas de Sirius'' xD, que conste que si que he pensado más de una vez en ser profe de adivinación, KSan me lo dice mucho...xD Y por cierto, ya tengo el DVD de Green Day...(Oh.. my Sant Billie Joe...o) y de echo, ayer no publique nada porque estaba con la baba cayendo mientras veía el DVD..xD, pos nada, que toy super feliz y a al vez depre. Super feliz, porque KSan me ha regalado un rosario como el de mi Kyo(KYOOOOO, MI AMOOORRRRRR, xD) además de su muñequito para el llavero hecho de bolitas y un libro...xD además de los regalos de mis papis y familiares( sobre todo, el DVD...o), pero a la vez estoy depre porque el lunes tengo que volver a clase...(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!La profesora de música noooooooo!QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE! hablando de eso¿sabeis que se parece un huevo a la profesora de adivinación? Mejor no so cuento lo que nos obliga a hacer..¬¬...¡No seais mal pensadas!xD)**

**Bueno, que me pongo a contaos mi vida, y tampoco es el caso...xD os dejo con el drabbel y porfavor...¡ESPERO REVIEWS! TT-TT No seais mala con esta pobre escritora deprimida...xD:**

**Se llama amor**

Lo miró de nuevo, disimuladamente por encima de un gran libro que le tapaba la cara y en el cual, a priori, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que estaba muy absorto en él, pero era un vulgar escondite para observar al objeto de su deseo sin que se diera cuenta; ahí estaba, con su larga cabellera oscura cayéndole por la espalda y algunos mechones le tapaban parcialmente los ojos, grises como el cielo en un día lluvioso, estaba tan absorto en sus labios y las palabras que con suma delicadeza salían de allí, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, de que alguien había descubierto su tapadera.

-¿Espiando a Black?- le preguntó una pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

-¡Yo no espío a nadie!- bramó el chico- solo observo- murmuró más calmado

-Ya…- bufó Lily mirando hacia donde el chico y suspirando resignada al ver a Black con tres tías rodeándole, lo tenían acorralado, pero parecía encantado de ello.

-Es asqueroso- murmuró Lily mirando con odio a las tres chicas que estaban apunto de violar a Black… bueno, en realidad no creía que a Black le importara mucho que lo hicieran…

-Lo sé…- susurró Remus apartando la vista y fijándola de nuevo en el libro, Lily siguió mirando el espectáculo sin precedentes de ver a tres tías montándoselo a la vez con Black cuando este último, se libró con agilidad de sus fans dándoles un excusa y acercándose al sillón donde Remus se hallaba sentado con una sonrisa que a Lily le parecía totalmente depravada.

-Evans¿me dejas a solas un momento con mi amigo?- preguntó Black mirándola a los ojos verdes con desprecio.

-¿Para qué Black¿Es que no tienes que hacer nada con tus ''amiguitas'' esas?- casi le escupió.

-Lo que haga con mis ''amiguitas'' no te importa. ¿O es que estas celosa? Porque aquí hay Sirius para todas- volvió a poner esa sonrisa que a Lily le parecía incluso siniestra por momentos. La chica se levantó y se fue a su habitación en silencio, mandándole una mirada de odio almuchacho que estaba haciendo sufrir lo indecible a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Remus después de un tenso silencio en el que Lily cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

-De algo que me tiene bastante preocupado últimamente- respondió Black con sinceridad.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su amigo casi sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez que…- suspiró Sirius intentado terminar la frase- te falta el aire cuando no estas con alguien?- Remus levantó la vista y la posó en los ojos de su amigo.

-Alguna vez…-divagó Remus sin darle importancia- ¿a qué viene eso?- preguntó

-Bueno, yo… últimamente… me siento extraño… yo… es como si…- bueno, estaba claro que no sabía como expresarse

- ¿Cómo si estuvieras en una nube pero en seguida te caes al ver a esa persona de la que no te quieres separar con otra persona?

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Sirius encantado de que su amigo tuviera las palabras que a él le faltaban y de que lo entendiera.

-Eso, amigo Padfoot, se llama amor- dijo solamente Remus intentado sonar alegre y que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Se había enamorado…De alguien que no era él… y se lo estaba contado, encimaesperaría que lo entendiera y lo ayudara a aclararse.

-¿A-mor?- repitió Padfoot extrañado como si fuera una palabra que no había oído nunca.

-Si, amor…- repitió Remus hundido

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- gritó Sirius alarmado- tú…¡No puedes hablar en serio!- Remus se levantó del sillón. No podía soportarlo más.

-Yo solo te digo. Haz lo que quieras. Me voy a ver a Lily- dijo airado

-Lily, Lily…- refunfuñó el moreno- ¿Qué tiene Evans que es tan perfecta?- Remus se volvió extrañado

-¿Y tú qué tienes contra Lily?- preguntó a la defensiva, dispuesto incluso a atacar por su amiga(xD)

-¡Yo no tengo nada contra ella¿Qué podría tener¿Que pases más tiempo con ella que conmigo?- refunfuñó de nuevo- Claro que has sentido esa sensación…¡TÚ ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ESA SANGRE SUCIA!- pronunció con desprecio

-¿Y qué tienes tú en contra de los sangre sucia¡Ah¡Perdona, lo olvidé¡Si eres un Black¡La sangre por encima de todo¡Vete a cortarle la cabeza a tu elfo doméstico!- gritó enfurecido Remus

-¡Me importan una mierda las creencias de mi familia¡Y no odio a Evans porque sea una hija de muggles, si no porque es una arpía que me ha robado tu amor!- gritó haciendo que toda la gente de la sala común se volviera hacia él, incluidas las tres chicas con las que estaba enrollándose antes.

-Ale, ya lo he dicho- murmuró hundiéndose en el sillón intentado esconderse de la mirada del lobo.

-Un momento… ¿tú… tienes celos… de Lily?- preguntó Remus incrédulo. Sirius no respondió. La gente los miraba expectantes.

-Ya vete con ella, seguramente te este esperando. Dile que la amas y esas cosas…-susurró desde lo más profundo del sillón. Remus rió un momento, nunca creyó ver a su amigo en esa situación.

-Pero es que yo no la quiero- dijo Remus sentándose en el apoya brazos del sillón donde su amigo casi se podía confundir ahora con los cojines rojos.

-¿Ah, no?- susurró casi inaudiblemente y con voz pastosa, como si estuviera mascando las plumas.

-Pues no, tonto. ¿Cómo la voy a querer a ella si te amo a ti?-dijo de nuevo esperando la reacción de su amigo.

-¿En serio?- susurró incorporándose

-Con que, no podías respirar¿eh?- preguntó Moony apunto de reír y como respuesta a la anterior pregunta

-Pero creo que hay algo que me haría sentir mejor- dijo Sirius ya totalmente recuperado y toando el control de la situación besando a su amado lobito.

-Ais… Son tan monos…- exclamó Lily desde la rendija en la puerta de su cuarto, con una caja de clinex y llorando a lágrima viva de la emoción.

**FIN**

**Bueno, es lo que tiene estar deprimida...xD por lo menos a mi, me da por hacer ffs de este tipo... y más en días de lluvia como lo es hoy en mi pueblo( 2 días sin parar de llover...¬¬) no e, me entra la inspiración...xD cosas raras que tengo... pero nunca me vereis escribir por la mañana, por la noche con las luces apagados y el resplandór del ordenador...xD ya se, ya se, como una cabra..xD**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que por favor, ME DEJEIS UN REVIEWS...¿si¿please?GRACIAS TT.TT**

**Os ama y babea viendo a Billie Joe**

**Lor Lupin**


	12. ¿Conoces a Sirius Black?

**Bueno, los que me hayais leído más veces, sabreis que tengo especial afición por ponerle títulos con nombres de películas o programas de televisión pero un poco cambiado: como hay una carta para ti, dos funerales y una boda, el sirenito( que también es un cuento..xD), la casa de tu vida, el fantasma de la opera, etc, etc, etc…xD creo que es por un trauma que tengo de pequeña, no se…xD me gusta, y este drabbel se llama: ''¿Conoces a Sirius Black?'' ¿quién no ha visto la peli de Brad Pitt¿conoces a Joe Black?(Brad Pitt…babas…cara de enamorada agilipollada..xD). Es muy obvio y tengo que decir que 1: la peli me encantó y el personaje en cuestión( si quitamos el aspecto físico), Joe, me recordaba un huevo a Sirius( ¿por qué siempre lo asocio con el diablo?xD). Bueno, es lo primero, segundo: El titulo, realmente es de Vanina de Lira, la autora de 99 canales, que en uno de sus chaps le puso el nombrecito, pero en ingles, y me encantó..xD Bueno, eso es todo. Como siempre, slash entre Siri & Remy y se agradecen los reviews.**

**Por cierto! Gracias a los que habeis dejado en '' se llama amor'', me parece muy fuerte lo que dices, Merodeadora Blacky, yo esque te juro que encotraba a esa chiquilla y le decía cuatro cosas sobre la tolerancia, la libertad de expresión y etc ¬¬, bueno, me alegra haberte animado! n.n además, que es que no es justo! Segurísimo que nunca ha leído un buen slash de Siri y Remy, porque son realmente preciosos! a KSan no le va mucho el slash, pero ya ha hecho su pinito..xD( os lo tengo que publicar algún día, esta prometido, pero recordadmelo..xD por cierto, que era un regalito que me hizo un día que me sentía muy mal) la verdad es que siemrpe se esta quejando de qe la pareja de estos dos no le va pero ha leído varios ffs y reconoce que son preciosos.¡A LAS COSAS HAY QUE LLAMARLAS POR SU NOMBRE! Si fuera una mierda, pues, lo habría dicho..xD Bueno, yo aconsejo a la gente que no le guste el slash que solo por curiosidad se lea algunos ffs que hay por aquí o en slash heaven, solo para no criticar sin fundamentos! Y ser sinceros: a pesar de ser slash, es bueno, ya esta, no estan dificil..xD me me madarón 1 review hace tiempo que era de una chica que decía que el slash no le iba nada pero que había leído elff y le había encantado, las cosas así, que sea slash, hetero¿qué más da si esta bien redactado y tiene un tema bonito? Bueno, que me pongo a echar sermones y me tiro aquí la porra...xD **

**Os dejo con el ff y espero reviews!( me da igual si es solo para comentar lo del slash, me parece un tema que esque no se debería ni cuestionar. ¡NADIE DEBERÍA CORTAR LA LIBERTAD DE LOS ESCRITORES!Y además, yo no he visto por ningún lado que Rowling haya prohibido que hagamos slash, asique¡AJO Y AGUA! como diría mi abuela: a joderse y aguantarse...¬¬ Uff ¿se nota que esto me pone de los nervios?xD es que ya tubimos un problema unas amigas y yo por algo parecido en un foro y ya tube bastante..¬¬) ¡Repito:REVIEWS!xD y el ff:**

**¿Conoces a Sirius Black?**

Era una fría tarde de invierno, a pesar de ello, ni un solo día había caído un mísero copo de nieve, llenando de tristeza los corazones de los más pequeños que esperaban con ansia poder tirarse por las laderas con sus trineos y hacer guerras de bolas de nieve. En eso precisamente estaba pensando Remus, en que ese año, no sería víctima de los ataques de sus amigos y no se resfriaría como cada año, cuando una chica a la que podemos llamar ''X'' (aunque realmente se llamaba Joane…xD) se acercó a él.

-¿Conoces a Sirius Black?- le preguntó. Él la miró con ojos como platos ¡De todos era bien sabido que Sirius Black y él eran grandes amigos, pero aquella pequeña de primero no parecía saberlo. Se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llego, puesto que Remus se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos con la voz de la niñita resonándole en la cabeza ''¿conoces a Sirius Black?'' ¿Realmente conocía a su amigo? Si, lo conocía demasiado bien, y a decir verdad, preferiría no conocerle tanto, quizás si así fuera, no se habría enamorado de él, de sus sonrisas seductoras o de las dulces que parecían solo dedicadas para él y tampoco sufriría tanto oyendo de su propia boca sus encuentros con chicas de todas las casas, colores y edades, estaba seguro de que Black no sabía cuanto le dolía el alma cada vez que le contaba como les metía la lenguas hasta la garganta o como se las llevaba a la cama. La pequeña seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Lo conozco- respondió al fin, llanamente. La chica sonrió dándole un paquete tan pequeño como su mano.

-Dile que la hermana pequeña de Kim te lo ha dado y que le parece muy bien que haya decidido declararse de una maldita vez- recitó la pequeña antes de desaparecer entre el barullo de gente por los pasillos. ''le parece muy bien que haya decidido declararse'' repitió su mente como un disco rallado. Entonces, ese paquetito era… ¡Oh Dios¡Sirius se había enamorado de una chica e iba a declararle su amor con un anillo! Por un momento, las piernas le fallaron y tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, de echo, estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando unos brazos fuertes lo asieron por la cintura frenando su caída.

-¿Estas bien?- susurró en su oído la voz de su amigo. Dio un pequeño salto del susto y se puso recto como una estatua, volviéndose hacia Black y tendiéndole el paquetito.

-La hermana pequeña de Kim me lo ha dado, le parece muy bien que hayas decidido declararte- murmuró sin entusiasmo para después empezar a correr y desear con toda su alma nunca haber conocido a Sirius Orión Black

Por su parte, Sirius se quedó de piedra, con el paquetito en la mano y la boca abierta como un pez, pensado que había echo para que Remus se fuera corriendo con los ojos vidriosos. Decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para declararle su amor y suspiró, volviendo a la Sala Común donde seguramente James estaría con su pelirroja.

Horas después, Remus seguía desaparecido, nadie parecía haberle visto después de entregarle a Sirius el paquete y en el mapa del merodeador no aparecía por ningún lado.

Los dos amigos y Lily recorrían la Sala Común como leones enjaulados, sin parar de mirar el retrato hasta que, hastiado, Sirius decidió buscar al hombre lobo bajo la última piedra de Hogwarts si era necesario.

Buscando y buscando, Sirius tubo una idea de donde podría hallarse su amigo, pero le pareció tan rematadamente sencillo que era hasta estúpido no haber mirado allí antes.

Efectivamente, en la Sala de Menesteres, la cual no aparecía en el mapa, se hallaba su lobito hecho una madalena. No tubo que pensarlo mucho para correr hasta él y abrazarlo como si fuera la última vez que se fuerana a ver.

-¿Sirius?- pronunció entre sollozos el lobito- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados... ¡Has estado toda la tarde sin aparecer!- se quejó

-Bueno, no creía que te importara- murmuró Moony. En ese momento, Sirius se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho mientras le entregaba el paquete…¿Podría ser que estaba celoso¿Creería que se le iba a declarar a una de esas tipas con las que se acostaba?

-Te quiero, Remus- dijo sin despegarse un milímetro y sacando de su bolsillo el paquetito de la discordia.

-¿Para…mi?-susurró Remus tan bajito que solo le oyó su amigo.

-¿Para quién querías que fuera¿Para Peter¡Por supuesto que es para ti!-exclamó e animago.

-Yo también te quiero, Siri…

-Ya lo sabía…- dijo quitándole importancia y acercándolo un poco más para poder besarlo.

**FIN**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy...¿Cómo a alguien no le pueden parecer tiernos este lobito y perrito! TT.TT Son una monada, pero para gustos, colores, a quien no le guste...¡Tapesé los ojos¡Nadie le obliga a leer!. Bueno, me sulfuro..¬¬ nada, espero reviews¿si¡PLEASE! Kisses.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	13. Tardes negras

**Hola de nuevo! he estado desaparecida 1s días pero...¡HE VUELTO!xD No os librareis de mi never for never!xD(que gilipollez más grande he escrito..xD) Bueno, ese ff es un poquitín dramático(solo 1 poco...¬¬ soy incapaz de hacer daño a mi Remy o Siri...) Se llama tardes negras porque ayer estaba escuchando discos viejos y me econtré con el de Tizziano Ferro, 111 y me puse sentimental escuchando la cancioncita...xD Bueno, ese es el efecto que tiene las canciones de pop románticas en mi..xD me deprimo con ellas( xq será?xD), pero bueno...**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! y repito...¡SIRIUS Y REMUS 4EVER¿A quién no lepuede gustar esta parejita?si estan echos el uno para el otro...TT.TT y ya si fueran bisexuales y no les importaran los trios( a Lor se le cae la baba) Ujum. ¡NO HE DICHO NADA!Son desvarios mios...¬-¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Me pervetis...¬¬xD Bueno, nada, que espero que también me dejeis reviews hoy.¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

** Tardes negras**

Caminaba por aquella concurrida calle intentado no pensar en nada. No pensar en él. No pensar en que ahora lo odiaba. No pensar en que había cometido el peor error de su vida al contárselo…¡Ya estaba de nuevo! Suspiró exasperado. Era imposible quitárselo de la cabeza. Había empezado a llover de nuevo, como casi toda la semana, pero no le importó; quizás así le despejara la cabeza y si pillaba un resfriado tendría tanta fiebre que seguramente ni si quiera podría pensar en él, o quizás la fiebre lo hiciera ver en un mundo perfecto. Sin guerra, sin odio, con él a su lado…No pudo aguantar más y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, aunque casi no podía distinguirse bajo la torrencial lluvia londinense. Al fin, decidió meterse en un portal, a dejar que escampara un poco. No solo existía él en el mundo¿no? Lily y James se disgustarían si supieran que estaba intentado resfriarse solo para olvidar su problema. ''¡No es de buenos Gryffindors intentar evadir el problema!'' le reprendería su amigo; ''¿Cómo se te ocurre, Remus¡Tu ya no eres un chiquillo para esas cosas! Y menos con ''tu estado''¿Tú sabes lo preocupada que me tenías¡Tres días desaparecido! Ese gran arrogante mejor amigo de James no se merece una lágrima¿entendiste?'' le diría Lily mientras lo abrazaba intentado consolarle. Y supuso que tendía razón, no valía la pena llorar¿qué conseguía con ello? No le querría solo por ello. Nunca le querría…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Black¡No entres en mi casa con esas botas mugrientas llenas de barro!- gritó Lily enfurecida

-¡Pero mira quién esta en ''uno de esos días''!- se mofó Black entando empapado y dejando huellas de barro por toda la casa- ¿dónde esta mi ahijado favorito?- preguntó jovialmente.

-Harry esta durmiendo y James ha salido para buscar a Remus…¡No tenemos noticias desde hace tres días! Y mañana luna llena…¡Dios mío¿Qué le puede haber pasado?- Lily estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar. A la mención de Remus, Black se tensó.

-Desde hace tres días…- repitió como un autómata; hacía tres días que había rechazado a Remus y no de la manera que le hubiera gustado. Se puso tan nervioso cuando le confesó que le quería; sabía que le había herido enormemente, pero no sabía como reaccionar… ¿Por qué no le molestaba que le quisiera como debería ser! Tenía tanto miedo…

-Si…¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver?- preguntó suspicazmente la pelirroja mujer de su amigo.

-¿YO¡Evans¿por qué siempre me tienes que echar la culpa de todo¿No puede haber sido..Peter?- exclamó intentado sonar ofendido

-Eso significa que has sido tú y te reconcome la conciencia, por eso has venido a hablar con James con el pretexto de ver a tu ahijado- aseguró Lily que ya conocía de sobra el paño de Black

-Yo…-Black frunció el ceño. Cada día Lily le asustaba más con su sexto sentido.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Black?- le acusó con una mirada asesina

-¡Te repito que yo no he sido!- exclamó como un niño asustado

-Black, Black, Black…¿Cuando aprenderás que a mi no se me puede mentir?- Lily le revolvió el pelo como si fuera un perrito y luego tiró un poco de la larga melena- Ahora dime que le has hecho a mi amigo- le exigió

-¡Eso es abuso de poderrr!- se quejó Black intentado soltarse de las garras de Lily

-¡Canta Black o te dejo calvo!- le amenazó con unas tijeras que tenía al lado, pues estaba limpiando pescado antes de que Black entrara por la puerta.

-¡NO¡MI PELO NO¡LO DIRÉ TODO!- exclamó Black suplicante

-Habla- ordenó Lily con voz de gangster

-Yo…¡YO LE RECHACÉ¿VALE¡LE DIJE QUE ERA UN ENGENDRO ANORMAL¿CONTENTA?- exclamó poniéndose a llorar como un niño pequeño. Lily comprendió enseguida que el chico estaba arrepentido y que no hacía falta más tortura.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó tendiéndole un pañuelo

-Yo…él…- sollozó

-Te dijo que le gustas- le ayudó Lily

-Si- asintió Black

-Bien¿y tú como te sentiste?- Black no respondió enseguida

-Como… Como si hubiera despertado-susurró muy bajito. Lily quiso matarle, pero entendió, de nuevo, que no era el momento, así que, reprendió su furia asesina para luego.

-Y entonces¿por qué le dijiste…- Lily no se atrevió a repetirlo- ''eso''?

-Porque… tengo miedo…- dijo al cabo de un tiempo. Lily tenía las manos en posición de estrangularle, pero volvió a controlarse.

-¿Miedo de que?

-De que… de ser…¡De ''esos''!- gritó. Lily estuvo apunto de mearse de la risa, pero volvió a comprender, que a Black le dolería. Peor es que era tan…

-¿Y qué pasaría si lo fueras?- preguntó intentado contenerse

-Pues que sería…raro…-se rascó al cabeza

-¿Y tú no eres el que se escapó de su casa renunciado a una herencia tan grande o mayor que la de los Malfoy¿No eres el rebelde que va contra la sociedad?- Sirius lo pensó un momento

-Si…pero no es lo mismo- decidió

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Lily de nuevo, exasperada

-Porque…¡Porque es Remus¿Y si luego no sale bien¡Nunca volveremos a ser amigos! Nunca podré volver a abrazarle, ni a acompañarle en sus transformaciones, ni revolverle el cabello, ni protegerle, ni…- enumeró

-¿Y has pensado en todo lo que ganarías si le dices lo que sientes?- Sirius sonrió un momento, pero su cara se ensombreció de pronto.

-Pero ahora debe de odiarme… yo me odiaría…- susurró

-No te odio, Paddy- dijo una voz tras la puerta

-Padfoot es un metepatas- canturreó otra también tras la puerta. James y Remus entraron haciendo que Sirius quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Nos habéis estado espiando!- gritó ofendido

-Solo un poco- reconoció James con una sonrisa- desde que te sentiste como si hubieras despertado- y se puso a reírse como un loco, con Lily riendo también por lo bajo, pero mandándole una mirada para que dejara de mofarse de su amigo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo la chica tirando de su marido

-¡Pero si esta es nuestra casa¡Y esta lloviendo a cantaros!- se quejó James

-¡Pero yo quiero que me lleves a cenar por ahí¡Vamos!- ordenó Lily- cuidad bien de Harry y no hagáis cosas malas- exclamó antes de salir por la puerta.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa…-susurró Sirius sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Da igual, en serio…

-¡No da igual¡Soy un idiota!- reconoció

-Bueno, pero eres mi idiota- le aclaró Remus besándolo y haciendo que dejara de protestar.

**FIN**

**Eso es todo! ''Es mi idiota''xD me recuerda a cierta rubia con cierto gilipollas que no la hace ni el menor caso...¬¬ Ujum, o os cuento mi vida...xD supongo que casi todos los ffs de este tipo que escribo son sobre ''ellos'' y estan dedicados a ''ella'' que sufre mucho...¬¬ Espero que algún día pase como en ff y él solo tenga miedo...¬¬ Bueno, no me enrrollo, pero¡ESPERO REVIEWS¿SI¡PORFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!xD**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	14. Consejos prácticos para conquistar a

**Holas! Soy yo, la increible, magnífica, inigualable...¡LOR LUPIN!xD ¿Cómo os va la vida? prometí publicar más seguido, asique, aquí teneis otra de mis paridas(xD, si otra!xD) con la pareja Siri&Remy(quién quiera pensar que también hay Snape\ Sirius...xD) y es de risa( si, vuelvo a la comedia. Amo la comedia...xD después de dos fics 1 poco dramáticos, yahan vuelto mis ideas locas..xD).**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de ''Tardes negras''. Si, lo se, empieza muy deprimente, de echo, quería que el ff fuera muy dramático y dedicarselo a KSan que esos ffs la fascinan, pero soy totalmente incapaz de hacer que no terminen juntos..¡SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO Y PUNTO EN BOCA¡HOMBRE YA!xD. Bueno, nada, que sigo deprimiendome con las canciones de tizziano ferro(aunque son preciosas) y que espero reviews¿eh?xD **

**Os dejo con el drabbel y espero que os guste:**

**CONSEJOS PRÁCTICOS PARA CONQUISTAR A UN HOMBRE LOBO**

**-Consejo numero 1: nunca regalar flores a un hombre lobo.**

-Emh…Moony, tengo una cosa para ti…- murmuró Sirius avergonzado e intentado esconder algo tras su espalda

-¡ACHÚS¿Qué pasa Sir¡CHUS? Oyes¿no habrás compra¡CHUS! rosas?- exclamó el licántropo entre estornudos

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?- pregunto Black

-Los lica¡CHUS! tenemos alerg¡CHUS! a las ros¡CHUS!- y Sirius corrió a regalarle las flores a alguna admiradora, no fuera que a Remus le diera un ataque de asma.

-**Consejo número 2: no intentar declararse bajo la luz de la luna llena**

-Sirius, si no te importa, tengo algo de prisa, ya sabes que mi madre me espera porque esta enferma- Sirius se retorció nervioso, quería que todo fuera lo más romántico posible, pero su amigo no lo ponía fácil

-Solo espera que salga la luna¿si¿No te gusta la luna llena?- preguntó el chico moreno. Remus se puso blanco

-¿Lo sabes¡Si lo sabías porque no me lo has dicho antes¡Me habría ahorrado todo el cuento de mi madre!- gruñó su amigo

-¿CÓMO QUE UN CUENTO!- Sirius decidió averiguar que pasaba allí- bueno, lo se todo, Remus, no intentes ocultarlo- dijo dramáticamente

-¡Pues entonces deja que me vaya para que me transforme y no te haga daño!- gritó enfurecido su amigo

-¿Convertirte?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Por si no lo sabías, los licántropos nos convertimos en luna llena

-O.O ¿Tú eres un licántropo?

-Pero si has dicho que lo sabías…¬¬

-Emh… si, peroooo…

-Bueno, me voy, doy por supuesto de que solo querías decirme que lo sabías. Adiós- y Sirius se quedó más plantao que un abeto

-**Consejo número 3: bajo ningún concepto hacer caso a una pelirroja**

**-**¿Qué le haría ilusión a Remus por su cumpleaños?- repitió Lily pensativa

-Si, si. ¡No hace falta que te repitas!- refunfuñó Sirius

-Hummm…yo creo que le gustaría…¡Mejor se lo compro yo y dices que ha sido de tu parte!- sonrió Lily maliciosamente

-Gracias por el favor Lily. Ya se porque James quiere que seas la madre de sus hijos- dijo Sirius antes de salir de la sala común.

-¿Hijos¡Con lo mal que te dejan la línea¡JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

OoOoOoOoO

-¡Gracias por los chocolates Peter¡Son mis preferidos!

-¡Abre el mío¡Abre el mío!- gritó Sirius como un niño pequeño

-Esta bien¿cuál es el tuyo?- suspiró Remus. Sirius se lo dio en las manos y esperó impaciente a que desenvolviera el paquete, el todavía no sabía que era…

-?O.O ¿Pero qué…?- susurró Remus visiblemente sorprendido

-Jajajajajajajajaja- reían Lily, James y Peter a pierna suelta por toda la habitación

-Supongo que con eso quiere decir que lo saques de paseo- sugirió Lily

-Emhh… es una correa preciosa Sirius- dijo Remus más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

**-Consejo número 4: no maltratar a serpientes**

-Snivellus, como te vuelva a ver una solo vez más mirando a Remus te la corto¿me has entendido?- susurró amenazadoramente Sirius, el cual tenía Snape cogido por la túnica

-¡Suéltame Black!- exclamó Snape

-Sevi, Sevi,Sevi. Has sido un chico malo, así que, voy a tener que castigarte- susurró Sirius maliciosamente pensado en meter la cabez de Snivellus en uno de los lavabos más sucios que encontrara.

-Oh, no sabías que tu y Snape…- Remuz hizo una mueca de asco malinterpretando las palabras de Sirius. Snape se descojonó desde las alturas mientras Remus desaparecía rojo como un tomate y Black se quedaba a cuadros dejándolo bajar.

-A ver cuneado repetimos esto, Sirius, cariño- se mofó Snape desapareciendo también

-**Conclusión: **

**La clave para conquistar a un licántropo es…¡EL CHOCOLATE!**

-¡Oh, Sirius¿Me has traído chocolates de Honeydunks¡Eres un amor!- exclamó Moony abalanzándose sobre una caja de bombones que llevaba su amigo.

-Emh…Remus, yo te traje los bombones porque… bueno… mira en el fondo… cuando te los termines ya me dirás, no has prisa¿eh?- susurró Sirius sin mirarle

-A ver, a ver…- murmuró Remus que ya se había acabado la caja entera( y luego no engorda…¬¬U)- Te quiero...- leyó atónito

-Dije que no había prisa…

-O\\\\\\\\\O Sirius¿cómo puedes ser tan monoooo¡Yo también te quiero perrito!- exclamó abalanzándose esta vez sobre Sirius que daba mi gracias a el inventor del chocolate.

**FIN**

**xD otra de esas paridas que solo pueden ocurrírseme a mi…xD especialmente el consejo número cuatro me encanta…xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y también UNOS POCOS REVIEWS!Vengaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. solo le tenéis que dar al ''Go'' y me hacéis feliz como una emperatriz(O.O otra parida…xD)**

**Os ama y espera impaciente reviews**

**Lor Lupin**


	15. You said best when you said nothing

**Shhhhhhh! Que mi madre no se entere de que estoy despierta a estas horas!xD que le voy ah hacer si soy como una vampira y solo me viene la inspiración a estas horas... mañana a las 7 a levantarse... ¡Que perezaaaaa!TT-TT. El titulo es delaBSOde Nothin Hill,(o como se llame la peli) que me encanta! y perfecta para este drabbel.Bueno, hoy no me voy a enrrollar, que no hay tiempo, me caigo de sueño sobre el tecaldo. Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero recibir unos cuantos en este ff. ¡VENGAAAAAA¿SI?xD thanks**

**You said best when you said nothing at all**

Era de noche. Una noche de principios de otoño en la que el frío empezaba a colarse por entre los doseles de las camas de los estudiantes del colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. En una de las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto año, uno de los ocupantes roncaba, otro hacía ruiditos extraños murmurando algo parecido a ''Ñiñyyyyyy…te ñieño Ñiñy..'' y los otros dos no podían dormir. Ambos miraban al techo sin saber que hacer. Todo había empezado aquella mañana, cuando una Rawenclaw muy mona le había pedido salir a Remus.

**FLASH BLACK**

Era un precioso día otoñal en el que las hojas de los árboles empezaban a ponerse de un color rojizo y a caer sobre las cabelleras de los estudiantes que bajo ellos pasaban las horas sin hacer nada concreto. Ese mismo día, fue el que Emily eligió para pedirle salir a un Gryffindor del que llevaba colada desde hacía más o menos seis meses, desde que hizo un trabajo de Runas Antiguas con él. Se levantó una hora antes de la normal y se acicaló especialmente, poniéndose lo más sexy posible que diera de si un uniforme de la escuela y con su largo cabello castaño oscuro cayendo más o menos hasta la mitad de su espalda. Se aplicó un poco más de rimel para resaltar sus largas pestañas bajo las cuales había unos grandes ojos marrones y salió con el tiempo justo para desayunar con sus amigas.

Había llegado el momento, allí estaba ella¿la hora? Seis de la tarde según el reloj de Hogwarts, seis y dos minutos según el suyo. Respiró hondo y se acercó a los cuatro chicos y la chica que estaban sentados en corrillo bajo uno de los árboles que ya empezaba a deshojarse. Allí estaba él, con sus grandes ojos dorados brillando como siempre y su cabello color paja adquiriendo tonos rojizos antes de un atardecer prematuro, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios por el chiste de un chico de gafas al lado suyo cuando Emily se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a hablar.

-Hola Emily¿cómo te va?- preguntó él con su típica caballerosidad.

-Emhhh… Hola Remus yo… es que yo… quería preguntarte si tú…- se colocó bien la montura de sus gafas, un poco bajas- si te gustaría ir a Hosgmeade conmigo en la próxima excusión- concluyó con nerviosismo. Todo el grupo se la quedó mirando atónito. ''ni que fuera la primera vez que se lo piden'' pensó Emily

-Remus estará muy ocupado ese sábado- se apresuró a decir un chico moreno sentado al lado de el de ojos dorados

-¿Ocupado?- preguntó el de gafas- No sabía que Moony iba a salir con nadie ese día…- se extrañó

-Mira, no vas a salir con mi Remus¿entendido?- gruñó el moreno. Emily se quedó alucinada, primero mirado al moreno y después a Remus.

-¿Vosotros…?- preguntó sin creérselo. Remus se sonrojó, el chico moreno, Sirius Black, también se sonrojó y todos los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta como besugos, hasta que el de gafas rompió la tensión con una risa sorda, ala que la chica y el pequeño regordete que completaba el círculo se unieron.

-¡Que ideas, Emily!- exclamó el chico- Es que a veces Sirius es un poco sobre protector, lo dice como te lo diría una madre a la que le van a arrebatar a ''su niñito''- rió.

-Entiendo- sonrió Emily mirando de reojo a los chicos y sin tragarse el cuento

**FIN FLASH BACK**

A Remus tampoco se la habían dado con queso. Se había quedado totalmente pasmado.

''mi Remus''¡ Hasta tenía ganas de reír! Sonaba tan ridículo. Él, novio de Sirius Black. ¡Por Dios! Había intentado hablar con Sirius del incidente, pero se había metido en la cama y se había encerrado bajo los doseles y las mantas. Imposible sacarlo de allí.

-¡El que calla otorga!- había reído el chico de gafas, James, tras ver como su amigo se metía entre las sabanas sin si quiera cenar.

Es que era tan absurdo…¡Remus Lupin y Sirius Black! Remus de Black… Remus Black… Sirius Black de Lupin… ¡Totalmente ridículo¿O no¡ Pero que estaba pensando! Sería mejor que aclarara ese malentendido, porque estaba seguro de que eso era, antes de que fuera a más. Por otra parte, tenía las palabras de James clavadas en la mente ''el que calla otorga'' ¿a caso Sirius con su silencio querría decir que en verdad le gustaba y si no quería hablar era porque no tenía una justificación para aquel arrebato¿En serio le gustaba?

Mientras, Sirius se daba golpes contra la cabecera de la cama por haber sido tan estúpido. ¿Cómo le podía haber dado ese arrebato pasional delante de una chica de su mismo curso! Bueno, sabía que Emily era discreta y de hecho siempre la había considerado una buena amiga, pero Remus necesitaba algo más que una chica inteligente y sensible…Y es que de solo pensar que SU Remus se estuviera besando por ahí con una chica… ¡Le hervía la sangre! Pero¿ahora que iba a decir¿Qué le dieron un filtro de amor¿Que le habían aplicado un Imperius¿Una poción multijugos¡Ah¡ya no tenía excusa! Y no podía quedarse eternamente en la cama sin decir nada…¿O si? Consideró la opción, pero moriría de hambre, o de sed y encima tendría que orinarse en cama...¡QUE ASCOOOO¡Un Black NUNCA, pero NUNCA había algo así¡Y menos el único Black Gryffindor! Decidió hacer frente a su problema y se levantó decidido hacia la cama de Remus, el cual seguía cavilando sobre el sospechoso silencio de su amigo. De pronto, su dosel se abrió dando paso a la figura de Sirius en ropa interior y con expresión decidida. No hizo falta que dijera nada para que comprendiera porque estaba allí, tan solo sonrió.

-Remus yo… es que…¡Te juro que me echaron un filtro de amor!- explicó a trancas y barrancas

-Sabes Sirius, te entiendo mejor cuando tienes la boca cerrada- dijo su amigo sonriendo de nuevo y levantándose súbitamente de la cama, haciendo retroceder al otro.

-Yo…yo…yo…- antes de que pudiera seguir con su monologo de besugos, se encontró con que no podía pronunciar una palabra, pues sus labios estaban sellados por los del otro chico. La sutil caricia terminó cuando más entregado estaba el moreno en su tarea.

-Mi Paddy…-susurró el castaño acercándolo de nuevo para besarle.

-Si es que son unos angelitos…- murmuró Emily desde la ventana bajo la cual estaba posada con su escoba, espiándolos.

**FIN**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y ahora me voy pal' sobre que mi madre me va a deskuartizar. ¡DEJADME REVIEWSSSSS!TT-TT**

**Os ama y se duerme sobre el teclado**

**Lor Lupin**


	16. Nuestro pequeño secreto

**Hola! El miercoles cuando llegué a casa de sentía algo melancólica, asique me dio por escribir esto, una posible forma de como Sirius descubrío el secreto de Remy. Bueno, no se si os gustará, porque no se si me convence a mi...n.nUU ese día no se porque no estaba muy bien y luego encima me apretaron los braquets y no pude comer...TT-TT supongo que por eso me quedó un poco churro TT-TT Insufi, Kymie...TT-TT en serio, I´m sorry! De todas formas, mandadme algun revirewcillo pa animarme...¿si¡PLEASE! Thanks. Por cierto, aunque no es mi mejor drabbel, me gustaría dedicarselo a mi madre que hoy cumple alos( que viejecilla se me esta haciendo, el proximo año ya 1 bastón..xD)**

**Nuestro pequeño secreto**

La luna se cernía sobre él como una gran bola de billar blanca y gigante, aunque la verdad, el no tenía ni idea de lo que era el billar, sus padres nunca le enseñaron nada muggle. Se sentía inquieto por alguna extraña razón. Bueno, realmente, sabía el porque de su malestar. Esa noche, su amigo se había ido, como cada noche al mes, a visitar a su madre. ¿Qué extraña enfermedad podría tener la madre de Remus que cada mes lo había ir a cuidarla? Decidió que era mejor volver al castillo e intentar dormir, aunque también sabía, que le sería imposible por mucho que lo intentara. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta oyó un grito estremecedor. Por un momento, se quedó parado junto a la puerta, con la capa de invisibilidad sobre la cabeza y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esperó a que volviera a repetirse, y pasados unos minutos, así fue; esta vez fue de alguna forma amortiguado pues se oyó algo más bajo. Intentó averiguar de donde venía el sonido y el nuevo grito, mucho más bajo esta vez, provenía de alguna parte cerca del sauce boxeador. ''algún animalito se habrá quedado atrapado entre sus ramas'' pensó el chico y se encaminó hacia allí para intentar ayudar.

Efectivamente, bajo el sauce había un pequeño gato atrapado saltando para intentar huir de las ramas que lo golpeaban. Sirius, que así se llamaba el chico, ya había tenido alguna mala experiencia con el sauce, así que, decidió no arriesgarse y tirar piedras, una de ellas, dio en una rama baja y torcida, en ese momento, el sauce se quedó inmóvil. Sirius se quedó alucinado y gato salió corriendo y maullando en agradecimiento. Había una trampilla en el sauce y Sirius decidió que como de todas formas esa noche no iba a dormir, mejor era explorar un poco más, así que, se adentró por la trampilla antes de que el sauce volviera a dar sus bruscos coletazos con las ramas.

Había un túnel y todo estaba muy oscuro y algo húmedo, pero lo había pasado bastante peor en una ''excursión'' que hizo con su amigo James hacía unos meses. Se arremangó un poco los pantalones ante de seguir, pues estaban llenos de barro y murmuró un hechizo con la varita en mano para iluminar un poco la interminable oscuridad. Siguió avanzado silenciosamente hasta que se encontró en algo parecido a una casa. Sirius exhaló una exclamación. ¡Aquello era enorme! Si James y Remus supieran que ese sitio existia…¡WAO! Parecía una típica mansión abandonada, de esas donde vivieron los asesinos en serie y donde se refugiaban los monstruos. ¡Siempre se imaginó así por dentro la Casa de los Gritos! Sirius lo sopesó un momento, y dada la distancia que había recorrido, podría estar ahora mismo dentro de ella. Tembló imperceptiblemente. ¿Serían verdad todas esas historias que contaban de ella¿Para qué haría alguien un pasadizo en Hogwarts hasta allí? Decidió que era hora de despertar a James y que le ayudara con su enigma. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Cuando ya tenía de nuevo, un pie en el túnel, un nuevo grito desgarrador rompió el sepulcral silencio seguido de un forcejeo con una puerta a la derecha y un aullido.

De nuevo, Sirius se quedó blanco y temió por su vida y llevarse el secreto a la tumba, pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba la capa de invisibilidad.

Aunque su primer impulso fue correr con todo lo que daban sus adolescentes piernas, decidió que su varita y la capa de su amigo eran suficiente protección para cualquier cosa posible, así que, abrió una rendija de la puerta, con cuidado de que ''lo que fuera'' que estaba en la habitación no se diera cuenta de que lo espiaba.

La bestia se levantó de un lecho hecho principalmente de paja y olisqueó el aire, gruñendo. Era un lobo. Un precioso lobo de pelaje grisáceo, con las orejas y la cola albinas.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Sirius, fue sin duda, sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

Eran tan parecidos a los de Moony… El lobo seguía olisqueando, desorientado al no encontrar a su presa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sirius tubo ganas de abrazarle, como si fuera un cachorrito y acariciarle el pelaje. Volvió a mirar sus ojos… Nunca había visto a un animal con esos ojos tan bellos… Solo Moony podía tenerlos…¡Un momento¿Y si ese era Moony?

-¿Remus?- murmuró Sirius casi inconscientemente. El lobo se volvió hacia donde había oído la voz y volvió a gruñir, Sirius supo que era él y ahora todo cuadraba. Porque Moony desaparecía todos los meses, porque siempre parecía cansado, su retraimiento, su terror a la luna, la Casa de los Gritos, el sauce boxeador…¡Era un hombre lobo¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido¿Debería contárselo a James o guardar el secreto¡Todo era tan confuso! Decidió volver. Habían sido muchas emociones y ahora estaba seguro de que si podría dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Sirius¿de verdad que no te pasa nada? No sabes mentirme- dijo James mirando a su amigo que llevaba todo el día metido en su propio mundo y casi sin pronunciar palabra.

-En serio…¿Cuándo dijo Remus que volvería?- preguntó como si quiere la cosa

-No le se… supongo que por la tarde…- le contestó su amigo quitándole importancia- ¿y a qué viene eso¿Es que ya no me quieres, Siri-phoo¡Me esas poniendo los cuernos con Moony!- le reprochó n broma su amigo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Hablando del Rey de Roma!- exclamó James

-Hola chicos¿qué tal?- preguntó Remus. Sirius se fijó en una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla

-¿Y tú madre?-preguntó suspicazmente- Nunca nos has dicho que enfermedad tiene…

-Emhhh…- murmuró Remus con Sirius y James expectantes.

-Prongs, he visto antes a Snivellus rondando por las cocinas. Yo iría a ver que trama- le incentivó Sirius

-Gracias por la información, Padfoot- exclamó James olvidándose por completo de la enfermedad de la madre de Remus y corriendo hacia las cocinas.

-Lo se- murmuró Sirius después de oír como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Remus extrañado. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a inventarse una enfermedad convincente.

-Lo se todo. Lo de la Casa de los Gritos, la luna llena, el sauce boxeador…- Remus retrocedió intimidado

-¿Cómo…¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurró

-Ayer entré por casualidad en el sauce y llegué hasta lo que supongo es a Casa de los Gritos, iba con la capa de James por supuesto, y te vi en esa habitación…

-¿ESTAS LOCO¡PODRÍA HABERTE MATADO!- gritó Remus asustado

-Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-preguntó dolido

-Bueno, no es fácil de explicar¿sabes¿cómo querías que lo hiciera¡Eh, Sirius, pásame el pudding de calabaza! Por cierto¿te he dicho que soy un monstruo?- dijo sarcásticamente

-No eres un monstruo

-Si lo soy. Y si no llegas a llevar esa capa ayer habrías visto con tus propios ojos lo que puedo llegar ha hacer.

-No te culpes por ello, Remus. Tú no lo controlas. No eres tú.

-En el fondo de mi ser, soy yo. Es una parte de mi, de mi personalidad, si no fuera un licántropo, no sería como soy ahora.

-Ya lo se. Y a mi me gustas así- dejó caer

-¿Cómo que te gusto¿Cómo te puede gustar una bestia¿Cómo…?

-Tú no eres una bestia- repitió con paciencia- ni tampoco eres un chico que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Simplemente, eres Remus John Lupin. Mi amigo. Y la persona a la que quiero- todo lo soltó de carrerilla y la verdad, no sabía muy bien de donde le había salido la inspiración para decir aquello, pero si sabía, que eso era justo lo que su amigo necesitaba.

-Gracias Sirius…-susurró emocionado abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó James extrañado entrando y viendo la tierna escena

-Ehhh… no, que va…

-Pues a mi me parece que me ocultáis algo…¬¬ Snivellus no estaba en las cocinas.

-Emh…¿En serio? n.nUUU debió irse…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-¬¬ Ya…-murmuró James- me voy a buscar a Peter- susurró antes de salir de nuevo.

-Sirius…- murmuró Moony

-¿Mh?

-Gracias por no decirle nada. Yo también te quiero- ¡Ayyyyy! Que mono estaba cuando se enrojecía su Moony… Se acercó y sin poder contenerse, lo besó.

-Habrá que decírselo a James…- dijo Sirius

-¿Qué¿Le vas a contar que tu y yo…?- preguntó Moony

-Decía lo de la licantropía….Lo otro puede ser, nuestro pequeño secreto.

**FIN**

**Bien, eso es todo¿qué os ha parecido? No se, igual estoy un poco pesimista y/o baja de autoestima...Bueno, gracias por leer y dejadme algún review para decid que os ha parecido.**

**Os ama y se da cabezazos contra la pared**

**Lor Lupin**


	17. Remus, cuerpazo, calor, sillón

**Hola de new! Estoy very happy porque mi inspiración ha vuelto!( ha sido ver Wake me up when september ends en directo y me ha vuelto..xD IM-PRE-SIONANTE...xD) Bueno, el caso es que después de verlo han venido ''los 7'' ha hacer 1 trabajo y como era de flamenco hemos estado escuchando a Andy&Lucas y ha salido la de ''Por ella''( amo esa sing!) y con lo del: ''Pero es que no me atrevo a decir que la quiero, nos une una amistad más bonita que el cielooo'' y la tarta de cumple de ayer de trufa( TRUFAAAAAAA...baba cae...xD) y que estaba yo en el sillón haciendo el trabajo, y pensado como cais siempre en Remy y Siri, pos se me ha venido esto a la cabeza y en cuanto se han largao todos me he puesto a escribir como 1 maquina, jejejejejejeje. Bueno, espero que os guste, y que sea mejor que el último, por cierto, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y por darme animos(AI LOFI YU TU MACH..xD) y bueno, nada más, decios que lo siento por el último drabbel porque Sirius no debería llamar a Remus ''Moony'', si alguien sabe como puedo editarlo, please, tell me , porque yo con la tecnología de no me llevo...xD Arigato.**

**Remus, cuerpazo, calor, sillón, sirope de chocolate.**

Hacía calor, mucho calor en esa habitación. ¿Tendría algo que ver que uno de sus ocupantes estuviera parcialmente desnudo? Si , ladys and gentelmans, Remus J Lupin estaba tan solo con unos pantaloncitos cortos en aquella habitación, intentaba leer y cada dos por tres se estiraba como un gato en el sillón sobre el que se hallaba tumbado. Sirius acababa de entrar a la casa que compartía con su amigo y se había quedado en estado de shock.

Remus, cuerpazo, calor, sillón, sirope de chocolate... eran los únicos pensamientos que le venían coherentemente a la cabeza y que todos juntos hacían 1 mezcla de lo más explosiva.

-Sirius¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó su amigo levantándose del sillón y dejando el libro sobre la mesa de café enfrente suya.

-¿Ehhhh?…¡Oh! Si, muy bien…-repitió como un autómata

-¿No te habrás resfriado?- volvió a preguntar preocupado- Si es que ya te dije que no era bueno que durmieras con ese chisme muggle, vuntilodor o como se llame en la cara- sonrió poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre y acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo de Sirius, el cual parecía ver toda la escena a cámara lenta.

-Emmhhh… yo… estoy bien, Remus. No te preocupes. Oyes¿por qué vas sin camiseta? Esto… imagina que entra Lily por ejemplo- lo reprendió su amigo cerrando los ojos para no deleitar más su mirada.

-No te preocupes, Lily me habrá visto como un millón de veces desnudo- se rió el chico- no creo que se asuste.

-Amh, claro….- murmuró Sirius fijándose en los pantaloncitos cortos y lo fácil que sería quitárselos- ¡Un momento!- ladró de pronto-¿Cómo que Lily te ha visto desnudo?

-Es una expresión, Padfoot. Nos habrá visto 1 millón de veces peor cuando entraba al cuarto sin avisar y estábamos recién duchados¿recuerdas?-dijo su amigo

-Ah, si…-murmuró de nuevo más calmado

-¿En serio que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar. Sirius se limitó a asentir muy concentrado en como una gota de sudor hacía su recorrido desde el hombro hasta el pantaloncito. No aguantó más. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían con ese calor insoportable y con Moony paseándose así por la casa? Quizás meses…¡Debía decirlo o explotaría! O incluso ''Sirius JR'' podría delatarle vergonzosamente.

-Remus…- murmuró después de un rato saliendo de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba allí si no en la cocina.

Si, allí estaba… Volvió a sus pensamientos que hacían referencia a la gota de sudor, su lengua y el sirope de chocolate que Remus estaba echando sobre una especie de tarrina de helado.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó con la boca llena. No pudo aguantar más.

-¡Joder, tío! Vístete un poco por lo menos, que me están entrando unos calores- dijo pensado en alto.

-¿QUÉ!-gritó Remus desconcertado mientras Sirius se reprendía mentalmente.

-Es decir que… Mira, se que te va a sonar raro y eso, se que me vas a mandar a la mierda y que nunca más seremos amigos, pero es que ya no aguanto más. ¡TE QUIERO!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones dejando a Remus helado.

-¿Tú¿Qué¿Yo¿Qué?- consiguió articular Remus

-¡Que te quiere coñooo!- gritó una mujer desde el balcón de arriba

-¿Y usted que hace espiando señora!- gritó Sirius colérico

-Ya ves hijo, desde que se me ha acabado la novela, me aburro y …- Sirius cerró la ventana de la cocina y bajó la persiana al máximo.

-Que cotilla es la gente…-murmuró entre dientes.

-Sirius…-murmuró de nuevo Remus

-Eh… oyes, lo de antes… yo… es que…-intentó disculpase

-Que yo también te quiero, cachorro cachondo- se rió el chico.

-¿Eh¿Qué…¡MIERDA!- mientras Remus seguía riéndose de la subida de hormonas de su amigo, Sirius se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

Lo que pasó después con el sirope de chocolate, la lengua de Sirius, la gota de sudor y el sillón, es otra historia (N/A SOY MALAAAAAAA!xD) pero desde aquella tarde de verano, con aquellos 37º grados dentro de la casa, se hizo un lazo inquebrantable que por muchos baches que nuestros protagonistas pasasen, siempre seguirá latente, en el fondo de sus corazones.

**FIN**

**Es todo por hoy mis querids amigs! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que tengais unos buenos sueños esta noche imaginandoos a Remy con esos pantolones cortititos...Ay,ay,ay, yo seguro que lo haré...on.n. Espero reviews¿si¡GRACIASSSS¡POR FAAAAAAAAAA! (carita copiada de Sirius de ''soy un perro huerfanito al que han abandonado en la carretera, que penita doy'' xD)**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	18. Prefiero chocolates

**Hellow! De nuevo, estoy aquí con otro drabbel! He tardado un poquito en publicarlo, pero esque ahora también estoy con otro ff, que aprovecho para publicitar y que se llama ''¿Qué es poesía?'' del cual ya llevo dos chaps, y eso que lo empecé ayer..xD le que pasa es que llevo mucho tiempo pensando en él, pero bueno, hablemos del drabbel. De risa y romance, como siempre..xD(o casi siempre..xD) y sobre uno de mis temas preferidos: los celos de Sirius. Me encanta cuando lo pongo de celoso..xD es que es capaz de hacer 1 cosas que vamos...xD Bueno, espero que os guste y os dejo con él! Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews de ''Remus, cuerpazo, sillón, sirope de chocolate''.¿Mi muso¡EL CHOCOLATE!xD ( y si juntamos chocolate con Remus...a Lor le da un patatus..xD) Bueno, espero también reviews en este drabbels, jejejejeje y pasaos por ''¿Qué es poesía?''¡PLEASEEEE!**

**Prefiero chocolates**

Se tumbó sobre la cama abatido. Vaya día más… bufff… ¿por qué no se decidía de una vez a tirarse por la ventana? Seguro que todo sería mucho mejor. Y por lo menos así, no tendría que aguantar las miradas burlonas de James ni las furiosas de Moony. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¡Ni si quiera él lo sabía¿Por qué siempre hacía las cosas antes de sopesarlas un solo segundo? ''Ya, respira hondo, Sirius. Recuerda lo que dijo la profesora de adivinación: si os sentís estresados y frustrados tan solo tenéis que….¡Que minifalda llevaba aquel día Amanda!. Se arregló el uniforme para que la falda le quedaba por encima del muslo de tal forma que… bufff…¿quién puede prestar atención teniendo una belleza así delante suyo¡Por Merlín! Las faldas siempre me tienen que perder -.-UUUU''

Definitivamente, la ventana era la mejor opción. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaría espachurrado contra el suelo y con todos los alumnos diciendo que era un pobre mártir y que por eso tuvo que suicidarse. Y Remus diría que porque se había ido, que el le amaba con la fuerza de los mares y el ímpetu del vientoooooo… Vaya, desde que escuchaba canciones españolas estaba empezado a perder el Norte. Bueno, otra ventaja era que ya no tendría que volver a aguantar su madre…

Lo único que tenía en mente eran pensamientos suicidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando una delgada figura. Sirius se hizo el dormido.

-Black. No sabes mentirme, levanta de una vez- le ordenó el chico que acababa de entrar. Sirius sabía que si lo llamaba por su nombre en vez de su seudónimo no era una buena señal, pero si lo llamaba por su apellido es que estaba MUY cabreado. Sería mejor hacerle caso, así que, con pesadez se levantó de la cama hasta quedar en frente suyo.

-Hola Moony

-Explícate- ordenó de nuevo

-Yo… no se que quieres que explique…-murmuró muy bajo

-En primer lugar. Me gustaría que me dijeras el porque de que ''misteriosamente'' mi cita para hoy haya estado desaparecido desde ayer y casualmente, ha amanecido en medio del Gran Comedor con unos cuernos en la cabeza y el pelo de color verde alga.-le reprochó Remus

-Hummm… No se que tengo yo que ver en todo esto

-Sirius Orión Black, o le quitas ese hechizo de la cabeza o te juro por la poción matalobos que no te vuelvo ha hablar en lo que me queda de vida- le amenazó enfadado

-¡Que genio¿La enfermera no ha podido con ellos?- preguntó orgulloso de su creación.

-No. Al parecer, tiene una especie aura alrededor de los cuernos contra hechizos.

-Humm… así que funcionó. Nunca pensé que esa estúpida idea de James tuviera sentido alguno…

-¡AJA¡LO HAS RECONOCIDO!- exclamó Remus señalándole acusadoramente

-Vale, si, fui yo, pero ¿qué quieres¡Es una serpiente!-dijo Black ofendido

-Ok, ok, lo de el pelo y los cuernos, vale… ¡PERO ME PUEDES EXPLICAR A QUE COÑO VIENE LA CAMISETA!- Sirius se quedó mudo de pronto

-Oh, eso… Era una tontería; seguramente, James lo puso para reírse de mí luego- dijo restándole importancia

-Pues tendré que hablar seriamente con James sobre ''que mi culito no pase hambre''- dijo citándolo

-¿QUÉ!-exclamó Sirius

-¿No has confesado que fue él? En la camiseta ponían claramente '' Y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi Moony que ya me encargo yo de que ese culito no pase hambre''- Remus tenía cara de asesino en serie en ese momento

-Ya te he dicho que no iba en serio- susurró Sirius avergonzándose ante sus propias palabras.

-Pues que pena, porque me había conquistado…- murmuró Moony fingiendo enamoramiento

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sirius entusiasmado

-Claro. Me encantaría conocer al autor, seguramente me lo comería besos, es tan…varonil- le dio coba Remus

-Oh, no lo sabes tu bien…nn-presumió Sirius- Emhh… Si te digo quién es prometes no reírte

-Por supuesto- dijo Remus solemnemente.

-¡SOY YO!- exclamó orgulloso, hincando el pecho y esperando con los ojos cerrados a que su Moony le besara cuando sintió un peso detrás de su nuca y calló al suelo súbitamente.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Mira que eres burro, Moony¡Anda que darle una colleja con la fuerza que tienes!-lo regañó James-¡Lo has dejado incosciente!

-Se lo merecía-refunfuñó Remus- ''que ese culito no pase hambre'' no se que se ha creído que soy…

-Jajajajajajaja, vale que la forma no es la correcta, pero creo que es la forma que tiene de decirte que te quiere. Yo le daría una oportunidad-lo defendió James

-Me lo pensaré…-respondió dubitativamente el licántropo. En ese momento, Sirius se despertó.

-Bueno, yo me voy- se despidió Prongs

-Moony, en serio que lo siento¡Pero no me tenías que dar tan fuerte!-se quejó Sirius

-La próxima vez que quieras declararte, prefiero chocolates- dijo Remus mientras besaba a su amigo.

**FIN**

**Te entiendo, Rem, yo también los prefiero...xD Bueno, yo creo que la colleja se laa tenía merecida...xD pero, que le vamos ha hacer, así es Siri...xD ESPERO REVIEWS¿si¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!TT-TT**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	19. E retorno de las dudas de Sirius

**Holaaaaa! Estoy aqui de nuevo! He tardado un poquitín en publicar por mi otro ff ''¿Qué es poesía?'' pero ahora que esta terminado, me volcaré como siempr, en mis drabbelillos de Siri&Remy. Este lo escribí ayer, antes de que viniera KSan( que al final no vino..¬¬ pero bueno...-.-u). Como podreis leer, es lo que pasó después del mini fic, ''Las dudas de Sirius''. Ha pasado un año y Sirius esta desesperado por encontrarle un regalo a su Moony. ¿Tendrá James otro de sus magnificos, colosales y dañinos para la salud mental y/o física de Sirius?xD Bajad un poquitín más y podreis saberlo!nn.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews en el último drabbel, Sirius es mu' burro, pero... ains!lo que nos hace aguantar el amor, verdad, KSan?¬¬ ¡CASTRAMIENTO PARA ''EQNDSN''! Bueno, me voy del tema nn. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que en drabel también me dejeis 1s cuantos reviews¿si¡PLEASEEEEE! TT-TT**

**El retorno de las dudas de Sirius**

**El regalo**

**Cuarto de los merodeadores, Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, en algún lugar indefinido de U.K, 13:00 PM**

-¡Te digo que sí!- gritó un chico de cabello moreno y revuelto, con unas gafas de pasta que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos avellana.

-¡Y yo que no!- chilló otro de pelo moreno y largo, con ligeros matices azulados en algunos mechones y unos preciosos ojos tormenta.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el de gafas poniendo cara de cervatillo moribundo.

-Porque es lo más disparatado que he oído en mi vida

-¿Pero que puede haber más bonito que cantarle una canción delante de todo el colegio en el día en el que hacéis un año juntos?- repitió el de gafas cruzándose de brazos malhumorado porque su idea no fuera aceptada

-¬¬ James, no le voy a cantar ''La Macarena'' con un novedosa letra tuya...¬¬

-¡Pues a mi me parece una idea estupenda!- siguió James en sus trece- ¡Dale a tu cuerpo un Sirius que te quiera, que tu cuerpo es pa' él y pa que estéis tol día dale que te pega, dale tu cuerpo un Sirius que te quiera¡EHHHH¡Remi-phoo, ole!- cantó James emocionándose y poniéndose a bailar la conocida coreografía con un traje hortera.

-¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Vamos, Sirius, no me mires a así.¿Me dirás que no es buena!- dijo orgulloso de si mismo, hinchando el pecho.

-Yo tengo una mejor: ''Vete un rato a buscar a Evans y a mi me dejas en paz con tus paranoias y tonteras, vete un rato a buscar Evans ¡O te quedas sin descendencia¡AYYY!''- James lo miró con cara de querer asesinarlo y después cambió la cara por una ofendida.

-Pues muy bien, ''señor compositor de pacotilla'' haré caso a su canción y miré a buscar a Lily… a ver si Peter puede ayudarte más que yo con le regalo…¬¬- murmuró antes de salir por la puerta ofendido

-Mierda…-susurró Sirius- ahora ni si quiera me acuerdo de la canción- se quejó- ¿Y qué le voy a regalar a Moony ahora?

**En la sala común de Gryffindor, simultáneamente**.

-Remus, no puedo creer que ya lleves un año con ese zopenco…¬¬ ¿cómo lo aguantas?- le preguntó Lily al chico rubio a su lado

-Bueno, después de que convirtiera a Snape en un conejo rosa con un corazoncito de ''amo a Lucius Malfoy'' al cuello, creo que ya estoy curado de espantos. No creo que pueda hacer nada peor- le explicó Remus

-No retes a Black, Remus, mejor no lo hagas…- le aconsejó su amiga dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro.

**Diez minutos después, en las cocinas de Hogwarts**

-Peter¡Eres mi última esperanza¡Tienes que decirme algún regalo decente para Remus!- exclamó desperado Sirius

-Falma, falma(calma, calma)- dijo su amigo con la boca llena de un croissant con nata y chocolate- Yo se cual que es lo que Remus más quiere- dijo cuando tragó la rata ¡digo! Peter.

-¿Qué¿Tú?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo- No sabía que supieras algo más que la receta de las croquetas de tu madre- dijo extrañado

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?- preguntó Peter exasperado- Verás, lo que Remus más quiere es...- le dijo acercándose para susurrárselo al oído y que nadie más y haciendo que Sirius pusiera una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Sirius dudando

-Tan seguro como que el cielo es verde oscuro-anunció

-El cielo es azul…¬¬- lo corrigió Sirius

-¡Bah¡Efo da ifual!(eso da igual)-apuntó mientras volvía comer.

-Yo a este plan le veo lagunas...-dijo Sirius

-¿Me quieres dejar comer tranquilo!-gritó Peter

-¬¬ Vale, vale, ya me voy, zampón..¬¬- dijo saliendo con el mismo aire ofendido con el que lo hiciera James minutos antes.

**Gran Comedor de Howgarts, 21:15 pm**

-James¿dónde se ha metido el energúmeno de Black?- preguntó Lily mientras cogía un poco de ensalada

-Pues no lo se…¬¬ Andará por ahí con Peter…TT-TT LiLY, Sirius me ha abandonado…¡YA NO ME QUIERE! Después de todo lo que hice por él…TT-TT¡ Fue gracias a mi que esta con Remus¡Gracias a mi plan infalible! TT-TT- James se puso a llorar a lágrima viva

-Vamos, James, seguro que Sirius te sigue queriendo-intentó consolarlo la pelirroja

-¡NO! Ahora hace planes con el estúpido de Peter…TT-TT ¡Y NO A CANTAR LA CANCIÓN QUE LE COMPUSE CON TANTO AMOR! TT-TT ¡Lily, abrázame!- gritó James echándose encima suya y mojándole el uniforme. En eso, aparecieron Sirius y Peter por la puerta. Ambos llevaban unas faldas azules con mucho vuelo hasta las rodillas, unas pelucas, al de Peter castaña y la de Sirius morena, se habían puesto unas almohadas para simular pechos aunque parecían más los pechos de McGonagall que los de una adolescente(Nota de McGonagall¡Pienso denunciar a ese muggle estafador que me prometió dos tallas de pecho con una sencilla operación y me las dejó más caídos y uno mirando para Valencia y otro para Portugal!)

-Este baile esta dedicado a mi queerido Remus por nuestro primer año juntos-exclamó Sirius y simultáneamente, de la nada empezó a sonar la música de una conocida película mugre, Greasse, Sirius y Peter se esforzaban con la coreografía mientras Dumbbledore aplaudía entusiasta, McGongall se tapaba la cara con las manos, todos los demás reían y Remus…

-¡GRACIAS A MORGANA QUE REMUS ESTA EN EL BAÑO!- exclamó Lily entre risas

-¡Mi canción era mejor!-se quejó James

-Y yo creía que no podía caer más bajo…- murmuró Lily mientras Remus, que acababa de volver del baño y se tapaba la cara roja de la vergüenza, se sentaba a su lado. Al fin, el baile terminó con el aplauso clamoroso de Dumbbledore.

**Pasillo poco concurrido de Hogwarts, 22:30**

-¡Remus!-gritaba Sirius persiguiendo a su aún rojo de la vergüenza e ira, novio, llevaban media hora así, en ese momento, Remus se paró en seco- ¿no te gustó?-preguntó inocentemente Sirius. Remus controló sus deseos homicidas.

-Es lo más estúpido, bochornoso y…-miró la cara de su novio que cada vez bajaba más la cara, apunto de ponerse a llorar; hizo un gesto de negación acompañado de una sonrisa- romántico que me han regalado nunca concluyó.

-Te quiero, Remus

-Ese, Sirius, es el mejor que me puedes hacer- le confesó su novio

**FIN**

**OHHHHHHHHHHH!Mis finales siempre son ''no aptos para diabeticos''xD, creo que si tubieran que poner en el diccionario otro significado para ''azucarado'' pondrían: vease todos los finales de Lor Lupin...xD Pero es que me encantan, reconozco que en el fondo son una romantica sensiblera, que le voy ha hacer...xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado de todas formas...xD que xonste que esta vez James no fue el culpable..xDcreo que le han creado 1 trauma al pobre...xD Ais!Me ha dado ahora por tararear ''La Macarena'' estilo Sirius...xD Mi cabeza cada día esta peor y es por KSan...¬¬ me esta volviendo loka..¬¬ ¡TU ME PAGARÁS EL PSIQUIATICOOOOOO!xD**

**Espero que le dejeis 1 review a esta pobre loka con ideas de bombero..xD ¿si¡PLEASE!Ayudenla con su review...TT-TT**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD: Por si no lo he dicho, ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en estos drabbels son mios, por desgracia..¬¬ Son de ''OMINIPOTENTE J.K''(omnipotente, no impotente, que ya me veo al graciosillo..xD) Si fueran mios, seguramnete los libros de HP serían una serie de libros de perversión, humor y yaoi en cantidades dañinas para la salud..xD y habrían llenado los manicomios de todo el mundo..xD Pues eso, que no son mios...¬¬**


	20. La pequeña de papa

**Hola! S que me vais a matar; teneis todo el derecho del mundo, pero conste que esto esta escrito desde el domingo por la noche! Y desde entonces no he podido publicarlo..TT-TT Bueno, que no me encuentro muy bien y no me voy a enrrollar. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que me dejeis uno en este y por último, este es un regalito para KSan, que últimamente la veo muy depre,a ver si levanta el ánimo!( mira quien lo dice...TT-TT)**

**La pequeña de papa**

Era un bonito día, la luz del sol entró por entre las rendijas de la persiana dando en la cara a el hombre moreno que dormía abrazado a…¿una almohada?

El sol hizo que los parpados se abrieran lentamente, dando paso a unas preciosas pupilas color tormenta, no había abierto ni si quiera los ojos cuando murmuró abrazando a la almohada.

-Buenos días, Moony…- se arrebujó entre las mantas intentado encontrara Moony, pero definitivamente, no estaba en la cama. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Se extrañó de que Remus no estuviera abrazándole como todas las mañanas. Vio una leve luz salir por debajo de la puerta del baño y se imaginó que su novio estaría ahí. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se levantó silenciosamente y se encaminó al baño, extrañamente, lo encontró vació. Eso lo desconcertó aún más. Decidió ir a la cocina para desayunar algo. Allí había una nota.

_Querido Sirius:_

_He tenido que salir a primera hora de la mañana por unos asuntos muy importantes relacionados con San Mungo; no me esperes a comer. Te he dejado macarrones en un taper. Tengo algo importante que decirte cuando vuelva._

_Te quiere._

_Remus_

¿Un asunto importante relacionado con San Mungo¿Qué podría ser¿Macarrones¿Tendrían queso¿Le habría puesto atún o carne? No podía resistir la intriga, así que, abrió el taper en el frigorífico… ¡Como le conocía Remus!

Bueno, ya pensaría en la comida luego, porque ya se había desayunado los macarrones. El caso es que se había olvidado de algo, lo sabía, pero ignoraba el que… Con esos pensamientos, tiró a la basura un envoltorio y se encontró con algo que NUNCA, pero NUNCA habría pensado ver en SU cubo de la basura. Era…

-¿Para que coño puede querer Remus una prueba de embarazo?- pensó Sirius en voz alta. Cogió con cuidado el aparatito y para su sorpresa, el resultado era positivo.

Despertó un cuarto de hora después, al parecer se había desmayado cayendo de cabeza en el cubo de la basura. Aún tenía en la mano el test de embarazo muggle.

-A ver, piensa un poco Sirius. Esto es totalmente imposible. Los hombres no se quedan embarazados, es una ley básica de la naturaleza. ¿no?-razonó- A no ser… que su condición dote a Remus de lo necesario para quedarse en estado- y sacó sus propias conclusiones- ¡VOY A SER PADRE!- gritó eufórico de alegría.¡Ahora lo entendía todo! La visita de Remus a San Mungo, la charla importante, los macarrones…Bueno, eso no cuadraba pero daba igual…¡SIRIUS BLACK IBA A SER PADRE!

Empezó a rebuscar por toda la casa hasta encontrar uno de los tantos libros muggles que Remus tenía. Un libro de nombres. Decidió que no buscaría nombre de chico¿qué mejor nombre que el suyo propio¡Sirius JR! Una lágrima indiscreta se escapó cuando se imaginó a su hijo. Su primer llanto, su primer paso, su primera escoba, su primera broma a los slytherin, su primera chica…¡O NO! Seguramente su pequeño se haría mayor enseguida y lo abandonaría y después los metería en un asilo a Remus y a él.

En ese momento, decidió que prefería una nenita con los ojos de Remus, y su dulzura y sus libros y sus novios metiéndola mano…¡NO DEJARÍA QUE NADIE LA TOCARA UN PELO A SU NIÑITA¡NUNCA! La metería a monja.

Decidido, empezó a buscar nombre de chica:

-Amanda, Amapola, Amy, Antonieta de las Mecedes, Ataulfa…¡Mira esto¡Helen!- ahora que ya había decidido en nombre, el cual no le había consultado a Remus, pero seguramente le diera igual, era hora de darle la buena noticia a sus amigos, sin más, se apareció en casa de James.

-¡Sirius¿Qué haces aquí? Por cierto¿has visto a Lily? Desde que fue ayer a visitar a Remus no ha vuelto…- dijo su amigo nada más verle

-¿Y a mi que me importa donde esta tu mujer¡Lo que importa es que voy a ser padre!- exclamó entusiasta

-¿Tú, padre? O.O ¿Le estas poniendo los cuernos a Remus con una mujer? ¬¬ -murmuró James contrariado

-¡Por supuesto que no, zopenco¡Remus esta embarazado!

-Pero…¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-razonó James explicándole a su amigo porque los hombres no se podían quedar embrazados- (…)y entonces la regla se corta porque el embrión ha llegado a…- Sirius lo interrumpió en su explicación

-Ya se todas esas cosas¡Pero te digo que Remus esta embarazado! Me he encontrado un predictor en la basura que daba positivo y no creo que sea de Peter…-bromeó

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?- preguntó James alucinado

-Totalmente- asintió Sirius- seguramente Remus se pueda quedar embrazado al ser licántropo o algo así- le explicó

-¡FELICIDADES HERMANO¿Ya has pensado en como lo vas a llamar?- le felicitó James

-Más bien LA voy a llamar, porque va a ser chica- aseguró Sirius- y me va a cuidar cuando este viejo y chocho-añadió por lo bajo.

-¿Y como la llamarás?- preguntó

-¡Helen! Estuve mirado en un libro de nombres y estaba entre Helen y Ataulfa…

-Si, Helen es un nombre precioso- coincidió su amigo sin nombrar la otra posibilidad

- Ahora quiero ir a por una cuna, pintura rosa, juguetes, vestiditos, zapatitos, peluches, una escoba en miniatura…-Sirius siguió enumerado las cosas que iba a comprar para su hija mientras James negaba sonriendo con la cabeza. Parece que a Padfoot le había gustado la idea de ser padre. Él no sabía si reaccionaría así si Lily le dijera que estaba embarazada.¡Gracias a Merlín no lo estaba y no tenía que preocuparse por ello!

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto prudentemente James antes de que su amigo se gastara todos los ahorros de su vida en la habitación de su futura hija.

-¡Me encantaría Prongs¡Oyes¿Crees que deberíamos mudarnos a una casa más grande¡Ah¡Y también me tengo que casar con Remus antes de que se le note mucho el embarazo y…¿Crees que el rito Hawaiano es el indicado?...!- vaya, si que estaba emocionado. Sirius seguía hablando casi solo cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagón y se encontraron a Lily y Remus.

-¡Oh no¡Ahí vienen Remus¿Qué vamos ha hacer¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?-gritó Lily histérica

-No te preocupes Lils, seguro que no será para tanto…- en ese momento, Sirius se abalanzó sobre su tripa por alguna extraña razón

-¿Cómo ha estado mi pequeña Helen?- preguntó a la barriga de su novio mientras la gente lo miraba como si fuera un loco. Incluido Remus.

-Sirius, deja de hacer el tonto un momento y escucha bien porque tenemos que decíos algo muy importante- le explicó Remus levantado al moreno que estaba de rodillas en el suelo hablando de nuevo con su vientre.

-No hace falta que nos lo digas Remus. Ya lo sabemos. Encontré en test de embarazo en la basura- explicó Sirius

-¡Yo seré el padrino!- informó James sonriente

-¿Qué padrino ni que ocho cuatros?-gritó Lily con u repentino ataque de mal humor- ¡TU ERES EL PADRE, DESGRACIADO!- le explicó fuera de si.

-¿Qué qué?- exclamó Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Eres tu la embrazada? Pero Helen…¡Heleeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos como si hubiera perdido de verdad a un hija.

-Un momento. Sirius¿habías creído que yo estoy embarazado? O.O- preguntó Remus incrédulo

- ¿Qué tiene de raro?- Y os preguntareis¿y James?

-¿Y James?- preguntó Remus.

-¿James?- repitió Lily- ¡JAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEES!- chilló creyendo que el padre de su hijo se había marchado por miedo al compromiso. Entonces, miró hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta de que había un bulto que resultó ser su marido

**8 meses después….**

-¡Remus¿No estas emocionado¡Ya solo faltan unos minutos para que nazca la pequeña Helen!- exclamó Sirius de nuevo eufórico en la sala de espera. Una enfermera con cara de amargada le señaló un cartel en la padre de ''Silencio'' y Sirius la miró con mala cara

-Bueno, después del berrinche que te cogiste al final te hicieron ti el padrino cuando Lily me lo había prometido a mí, pero bueno…¬¬- en ese momento, resonó por todo San Mungo el grito de una mujer.

-¡DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡LA PROXIMA VEZ EMBARAZATE TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-Vaya, creo que Helen ya ha nacido- informó Remus teniendo un ''presentimiento''. Pero resultó que la pequeña Helen no podía ser Helen.

-Remus, eso de ahí es el cordón umbilical¿no?- preguntó Sirius

-No, me temo que no Sirius- le contestó su novio dándole a entender que habría que llamarlo de otra forma.

-Bueno, mejor. Espero que no saques el mal humor de tu madre. ¡Te llamarás Harry James Potter!- anunció felizmente Sirius cogiendo a su ahijado en brazos.

-Eso lo tendrían que elegir Lily y James- le advirtió su novio.

-Bahh… Cuando tengan otro que le llamen Eustaquio si quieren- concluyó abrazando a Remus y al pequeño Harry a la vez.

-Nunca más. Juro que nunca más…- murmuraba Lily convaleciente desde su cama- Desde hoy, soy partidaria del castramiento de los ciervos.

**FIN**

**xD Bueno, espero que os hayais reido un rato y que le dejeis un review a esta pobre¡OH POBRE ESCRITORA!TT.TT En serio so digo que me agovian. Mi profesora de Lengua ya esta con lo del concurso literario y cada vez que lo nombra, me mira como diciendo¡Vamos, escribe! y yo toy depre y no me apetece escribir... Si no es 1 Sirius&Remus..xD Bueno, que eso, me ecuentro un poco mal, asique, os dejo.**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	21. Para quitar el estrés

**Hola de nuevo! En el último chapi, se me olvidó decios porque estoy deprimida... Es que, el meircoles, cumplo 16 años...¡SOY UNA OJI-SAN!(vieja) TT-TT. De echo, sin contar a Ester, soy la más mayor de todas mis amigas!(ahoras viene KSan y dice que parezco la más pequeña..¬¬ que graciosa es ella...¬¬) 16, ya puedo trabajar y todo...¡COMOO PASA EL TIEMPO! Con lo bien que estaba yo jugando a las chapas...( un momento, en mi vida en jugado a las chapas...n.nUU) Bueno, ya captais la esecia...xD además, que no me quiero ni imaginar los regalos( menos mal que ya se que el de mis padres es 1 IPOD y el 9 tomo de Fruba) pero KSan... es pero que no me venga con 1 boa de verdad...Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría, pero mi madre me la tiraría por el retrete..xD Ya he terminado el cuento del concurso literario, más que nada, para que mi profesora de je de agoviarme..xD y ayer me comí 1 tarta de 3 chocolates. Ya se sabe, que cuando yo como cualquier tipo de tarta con chocolate, al día siguiente me asalta la insipración, asique, aquí esta el fruto! Bueno, creo que debería empezar a poner el ff como K+ porque esta vez tiene un poko, muy poko, pero algo, de lemmon. Como casi siempre, humor, romance, Sirius, Remus, James y Lily. Combinación perfecta para mi gusto n.n Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews en el anteriro drabbel. Pues no había pensado en lo de Wenceslao...xD Gracias x la idea..xD Se que Sirius tiene ideas de bombero, pero creo que a todas nos gusta como es n.n**

**Espero que también me dejeis algún review en este drabbelillo. Por ciertoooo, este drabbel es para Ade Black love Kirku para darle la gracias por adelantado por ese lemmon que va intentar hacerme...¡I LOFIU TU MACH!xD para ti este drabbel con un poquillo de lemmon, a ver si entre esto y el tiramisú te viene la inspiración n.n**

**Para quitar el estrés**

Era un hermoso día primaveral en el que el sol brillaba con resplandor, las flores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para parecer más bellas que nunca y el lago parecía una postal romántica en la que solo faltaban uno chico y una chica besándose. James pensó que él debería ser el protagonista de aquella postal, pero su novia no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡ESATAS LOCO, JAMES¡LOS TIMOS A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA Y TÚ PENSADO EN BESUQUEARTE EN LA ORILLA DEL LAGO CONMIGO!- bramó la hiper-estresada e histérica pelirroja

-Yo solo…-murmuró James

-¡Tú nada¡ESTUDIA POCIONES O NO APROBARÁS EL EXAMEN!- le espetó poniéndole el libro entre los dos. James bufó e hizo caso a Lily.

-¿Has visto a Sirius esta mañana?- preguntó pasado un rato, totalmente aburrido, James

-Creo que Remus y él se fueron a practicar quidditch esta mañana…- dijo ella concentrada en el libro de CCM y sin prestarle la más mínima atención

-¿SE HAN IDO A PRACTICAR QUIDDITCH SIN MI!- gritó James tan ofendido como puede estar alguien...a quien han ofendido mucho…(N/A xD)

-Vamos, James. Déjalos, ellos también necesitan su intimidad- murmuró ella sin si quiera darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Intimidad¿Intimidad para qué? Lily¿me estas ocultando algo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-Si, James, cariño, claro que si- dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente

-¡Y ENCIMA LO RECONOCES!- rugió- Te lo estas montando con Sirius y Remus a ala vez¿no¡Y solo sales conmigo APRA que no e de cuenta!- sollozó

-Ajam…-asintió Lily absorta en el libro

-¡Pues se van a enterar esos dos degenerados!- y con ese grito, salió de la sala común como un rayo. Corrió hasta el campo de quidditch, pero sus amigos no estaban allí. Exhausto por la carrerita, se sentó en las gradas para recuperar el aliento, cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta de las duchas estaba ligeramente corrida. Se acercó y miró por la rendija.

Nunca nadie le había preparado para aquello. Sus amigos estaban DESNUDOS bajo una de las duchas, sin parar de besarse se restregaban el uno contra el otro como si no hubiera mañana. Sirius empezó a bajar una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Moony e introducción un dedo, haciendo que Remus gimiera fuertemente y que James se desmayara cayendo al suelo y abriendo la puerta del vestuario. Los amantes se separaron al oír el ruido sordo de la cabeza de su amigo chocando contra el suelo y la ráfaga de aire que entró junto a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya es la tercera vez en la semana que los tengo aquí- se quejó la enfermera- parece que vivan ustedes aquí. Pueden pasar a ver a su amigo, ya saben lo que les digo siempre: necesita reposo

-Si, enfermera Pomfrey- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

-Una última cosa; sea lo que sea que haya visto ese chico, ha debido de ser muy fuerte para que le haya dado un infarto. Aunque no se de que me extraño, conociéndoos, seguramente habréis visto un basilisco gigante o algo por el estilo- la enfermera sonrió y los dejó a solas con James, el cual todavía estaba convaleciente

-¿Cómo te va, amigo?- preguntó Sirius precavidamente. James no dijo nada.

-Lo de ayer…- se aventuró a decir Remus- es que verás… Sirius y yo…- siguió

-Es que ya sabes. Tenemos mucho estrés acumulado y…- prosiguió Sirius

-¿Así que solo lo hacías conmigo para quitarte el estrés!- gritó Oremus ofendido

-¡NO¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- intentó defenderse Sirius- ¡Lo hacíamos porque te quiero!

-Eres tan mono Siri…n.n Yo también te quiero- exclamó Remus besándole

-Yo…quiero a Lily…-murmuró James- ¡Estaos quietos de una vez! Teneis más hormonas juntas que Dinio¡Por Merlín!- gritó James viendo que volvería a presenciar el espectáculo del otro día.

-n/n Lo siento, Prongs – dijo Moony despegándose de la lapa… digo Sirius…xD

-No e puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigos estén juntos y yo ni si quiera me haya enterado. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?- preguntó ofendido

-Bueno, a lo mejor habríamos evitado lo del infarto

-Pero es que no sabíamos por donde empezar. No es tan fácil. Creíamos que como Lily lo sabía, te lo diría enseguida- le explicó Moony

-¿Qué Lily lo sabía?- James abrió los ojos como platos

-No me puedo creer que no te dijera nada- dijo Sirius- yo que creía que era una cotilla…

-Pues no, no me ha dicho NADA DE NADA- 'necesitan intimidad'', repetía la mente de James

-Bueno, pues ahora que lo sabes, ya estamos más tranquilos. Ya solo nos falta decírselo a Peter- dijo Sirius

-Mejor esperamos a que este comiendo. Cuando come no se entera de nada- le explicó Remus

-Entonces podéis decírselo en cualquier momento- comentó James

OoOoOoOoOoO

-¡PERO USTEDES OTRA VEZ AQUÍ! Si solo hace unas horas que Potter ha salido y ahora me traen a Petegrew con un muslo de pollo atorado en la garganta. Que ganas tengo de librarme de ustedes…¬¬

**FIN**

**No comments. Se que alguien me querra matar por haber dejado la cosa ahí, os he dicho que no era mucho..xD además, no iban a seguiir después de que a James le había dao un patatus...xD hablando de James, esa actitud de al principio del drabbel es justamente la que tenenemos KSan y yo..xD KSan es Lily y yo soy James..xD -KSan,tienes que olvidarte de''A''- Si, Lor, si...-KSan ¿me estas escuchando?-SSSSSSSSNo...Dejame leer-Pos ahora no te ajunto...(etc,etc,etc...xD) Bueno, somos un cuadro, lo se...xD Espero que os haya gustado y que le dejeis un review a esta pobre oji-san TT-TT**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	22. She

**Hola de nuevoo! Ya soy más vieja, pero estoy feliz n.n Mi amiga Ester(la cual sabe que la amo mucho..xD) me ha regalado el tomo 10 de Gravi( por lo que ahora es mi amiga predilecta; si, KSan, no te pongas envidiosa..xD) y a mi cuando me dan un tomo de Gravi, no se porque, pero me entra el ansia y no puedo parar de leer ( y más si sale Ryu-chan...I LOFIUUUU xD) Bueno, además, KSan me ha regalado el 2º tomo de Yellow y el 5º de Fruba( el de Kagura, que sabía que me faltaba) porlo que estoy super feliz, porque entre Yellow y Gravi ayer estube tol día con el yaoi pa riva y pa bajo...xD bueno, Jeni me ha regalado el tomo 3 de Shaman King y mis padres los tomos 8 y 9 de fruba. ¿Sabeis qué¡AYER ME LOS LEÍ TODOS!xD no dejé ni uno, es que me ansio..xD Bueno, pus creo que por eso de que soy más vieja esto más vaga(O.O aún mas?xD) y por eso he tardado en hacer el drabbl y el siguiente capitulo de ''No volverán''...esta en construcción..xD Muchas gracias a todas por animarme y felicitarme en el pasado drabbel, por cierto!xD**

**Hablando de otra cosa, no me termina de convencer la versión española de HP&HBP( Nunca lo llamaré ''HP y el misterio del principe''¬¬ me suena a los cuentos que le leo x la noche a mi primo antes de dormir..¬¬) bueno, el caso es que lo de la Fleggggggggg, me gustaba más lo de Flema(xD) yo la llamaré 4 ever and ever Flema! pero bueno, tampoco esta del todo mal y ahora ya si puedo meter algún spoiler más en lso drabbels n.n**

**Este en concreto se titula ''She'', como la canción de Green Day( me encnata esa canción n.n) aunque no tiene nada que ver con la canción..xD se lo he puesto porque mientras lo hacía estaba escuchando ''Dookie''(disco de Green Day, el de Basket Case) y haciendo el final estaba la canción, asique, como no sabía que titulo poner, pos le he puesto ''she''...xD Las chicas de raveclaw...somos KSan y yo, xD es que se nos nota 1 webo...xD no podía dejar de ponernos..xD( Como no, yo gano la puesta, como casi siempre..xD) Bueno, espero que os guste y que dejeis algún review como en el drabbel pasado jejejejeje**

**SHE**

Siempre él. Cada uno de sus pensamientos le estaban dirigidos y él ni si quiera se daba cuenta. Demasiado absorto en las chicas, pero no; no estaba celoso; no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo. Sabía que aunque cada día hubiera una nueva en la cama de él, ni una sola de ellas tenía lugar en su corazón y ese era su alivio; así que, cada vez que lo veía con alguna, se obligaba a recordar que solo lo hacía por divertirse un rato. Pero ese día estaba arto. Quizá tuviera que ver que esa misma noche la luna llena se erguiría sobre su cabeza libreando a su bestia interior, y por desgracia, no era ninguna metáfora, pero esa mañana, estaba de un humor de perros, lo que menos necesitaba era que Amy Harrold le estuviera comiendo la oreja a SU Sirius.

En cualquier otra situación, incluso en ese mismo día, le habría dado igual y habría utilizado su táctica habitual, pero es que esa chica ya lo tenía bastante mosqueado. ¡LLEVABA UNA SEMANA SIN DESPEGARSE DE SIRIUS¡UNA SEMANA!

Ninguna chica antes había durado tanto tiempo con el Don Juan¿sería que se había enamorado su amigo? Su lobo le decía que aquella pazguata representaba una amenaza y en días como aquel, no podía dominarlo muy bien y menos después de aguantar durante una semanita entera.

-¡Remus!- lo llamó su amigo James. Gruñó como respuesta.

-Creo que hoy Remus no tiene un buen día- comentó Peter zampándose un trozo de tarta de queso con arándanos.

-Bueno, esta noche es luna llena. Es normal que estés un poco más irascible, pero deja de mirar a Amy así, creo que empiezas a darle miedo- le advirtió el de gafas

-Entonces es que es una chica lista…¬¬- murmuró Remus para sí.

-Oyes¿y por qué le tienes tanta manía a esa chica?- preguntó Peter

-¿De donde te sacas que la tenga manía¿EH¿EH?- gritó enseñando los colmillos

-Yo solo preguntaba- susurró Peter escondiéndose debajo de la mesa

-Moony¿seguro que no hay nada que nos quieras contar?- preguntó James suspicazmente y sin moverse ni un milímetro al sentir la mirada taladradora y amenazante del licántropo

-¿No crees que ''ella'' y Padfoot llevan demasiado tiempo saliendo?- preguntó

-¡Pero ¿no eres tú el que dices siempre que Sirius tiene que sentar la cabeza!- respondió James

-Ya, pero no con ''ella''-murmuró

-¿Y por qué no? Y me parece una buena chica- comentó- A no se que…¿Te gusta Amy?- preguntó James incrédulo

-¬¬ Si me gustara ella, tendría manía a Sirius

-Con eso me quieres decir que…¡OMG¡NO PUEDE SER, MERLÍN!- exclamó James histérico

-Por desgracia, así, es…-suspiró Remus

-¡PERO ESO0 NO PUEDE SER¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Remus? TT-TT Creí que éramos amigos…- dijo dramáticamente James

-Vamos, Prongs. No es para tanto...

-¡Estas enamorado de Lily y no es para tanto!- gritó James

-O.O ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?- preguntó Remus

-¡Esta todo claro¡Todo cuadra! Odias a Amy porque ella es amiga de Lily y no te deja acercarte a ella porque sabe que yo soy el hombre de su vida- exclamó James montándose su propia película

-¬¬ Que imaginación tiene este chico-susurró Remus

-¿Qué es eso de que Moony esta enamorado de Lily?- preguntó entonces una voz tras ellos.

-¡SIRIUUUUUUUS! TT-TT Amigo¡MOONY QUIERE ROBARME A LILY! TT-TT- sollozó James echándose en los brazos de su amigo y mojándole la túnica

-¡No es verdad¡Lily no me gusta!- exclamó Remus

-¿Estas diciendo que mi Lily no es lo suficiente para ti¿Lo dices porque es hija de muggles?- exclamó de nuevo James

-¡Que no es eso¡Que soy gay, ostia!- gritó Remus, haciendo que todo el Gran Comedor se volviera hacia él y que un mar de chicas de todas las edades se pusieran a llorar desconsoladas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estando tan bueno tenía que ser gay- dijo una chica morena en la mesa de Rawenclaw- Me debes 4 galeones y 2 ranas de chocolate, Sandra- le dijo a su amiga rubia

- ¬¬ Eres una tramposa, aún no se ha liado con Sirius, solo ha dicho que es gay.

-Bueno, pues hagamos esto más interesante, subo la apuesta con una cerveza de mantequilla y una pluma de azúcar.

-Con que quieres apostar fuerte. ¡Pues yo la subo a una caja de bombones belgas! Sé de muy buena tinta que Siri NO ES GAY

-Trato echo…n.n Chocolatito, ya casi eres mío...

**Volvemos a la mesa de Gryffindor.**

-O.O Espera, entonces si odias a Amy es porque…- empezó James

-¬¬ Si, James. No hace falta que lo digas, creo que ya todos lo sabemos- murmuró Remus

-Yo no¿qué pasa?- preguntó Peter

-Nada, Peter, chato. Come un poco que te vas a quedar en los huesos-murmuró sarcásticamente James

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó apareciendo entre la gente Amy

- ¬¬ Nada que te incumba- susurró Remus

-¡A Remus le gusta….!- pero Remus le tapó la boca a James con una magdalena-¡ Fibius fgfg…!

- Si no os importa, tengo cosas que hacer- se despidió el licántropo.

-¡Remus, espera!-exclamó Sirius

**Con las rawenclaws desquiciadas**

-¡Muajajajajaja, estas perdida, Sandra!- dijo la morena frotándose las manos- ¡Se le va a declarar! Que bonito..TT-TT- y abrazó a otra amiga suya

-¡Sirius, tú no!- sollozó la rubia

**Volviendo con Sirius y Remus**

-No tienes que decir nada, Sirius. Mejor me voy- pero su amigo lo sujetaba del brazo y en un movimiento brusco pegó sus labios al oído del hombre lobo

-Tú también me gustas-susurró; sin importarles que todo Hogwarts estuviera presente, compartieron su primer beso.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡SIRI Y REMY ESTAN JUNTOS¡LO SABÍA¡QUE BONITO ES EL AMOR¡I LOVE YAOI!- exclamó la morena raveclaw( con gran parecido a la autora..xD)

-¬¬ No te emociones tanto y toma tus chocolates…¬¬

**FIN**

**Finished! La verdad es que también estoy algo depre...YO he suspendido el examen de ingles..YO!xD si, es muy fuerte; la verdad es que se me da ''bastante regularcillo''( KSan dice que soy inglesa o que lo fuí en otra vida) pero es que 4este profesor cada vez me pone más de lso nercios, la gente no deja de suspender y al final he caído yo. De echo, solo han quedado en pie 3. Y con 5 raspado exceptuando al superdotado( en todas las clases hay 1) que ha sacado un 6.5( y ese es el super dotado..xD) asique, fijaos. De todas formas, lo apruebo segurísimo y en el siguiente examen, se va a enterar el tío este de qien es Lor Lupin Sakuma..xD Bueno, traumas aparte, creo que he tenido drabbels mejores, pero me gusta como ha quedado este. No se que os parece( aún no soy profesora de adivinación..xD) asique, mandadme reviews para decirmelo n.n**

**Thanks**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	23. Te voy a enseñar a ti lo que es un beso

**LLEGO TARDE, LLEGO TARDE!(tipo el conejo de Alicia en el país de las marabillas,xD)**

**Bueno, llego con un día de retaso, siento no poder haber publicaod ayer, porque era lo que quería...TT-TT Pero bueno¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES A MI PROFE FABORITO, REMUS J LUPIN! Lo se, voy con 1 día de retraso, GOMEN NASAIIIII! Bueno, espero que compense lo del atraso el contenido n.n**

**Ya lo dije, el ff esta dedicado al mejor personaje de Rowling, al hombre lobo más sexy de la tierra, a mi amor platónico, al novio de Siri hasta la muerte, al dulce profesor de DCO, al gran merodeador( me encantan los rodeos n.n xD) REMUS! Que ayer fue su cumple. For you, Remy-chan!xD**

**Pensaba tomarme un semana sabática, pero esque miré el calendario y lo ví marcado en rojo; asique, tube que escribirlo auque tenga examenes hasta en el culo..xD Por primera vez, no quiero que llegue el viernes, porque los examenes de las dos materias más chungas juntos u.u Por eso mismo, he tenído que hacer este drabbel un poco más corto. Por cierto, aprovecho para decir que hoy voy a publicar OTRO ff, que se llamará ''Behind the cameras'' y que será un UA Siri&Remy, si no es hoy, mañana..xD Tengo hecho el primer chap, pero creo que voy a espeperar al segundo para no quedarme estancada como en ''No volverán''. **

**Muchas garcias a todas por los reviews en el último drabbel y espero que me dejeis alguno también en este. Por cierto! Es en primera persona, Remus nos lo narra( por ser su cumple n.n)**

**Te voy a enseñar a ti lo que es un beso**

Sábado. Al fin el ansiado día de descanso. Podré dormir hasta que me harte y saltarme el desayuno si hace falta… Hummm… que agustito se esta en estos días en la cama. Me gustaría quedarme siempre así…

-¡DESPIERTA, DORMILÓN!- grita mi amigo Sirius. Hoy me resistiré. No conseguirá que me mueva de la cama, si quiere que me levante, va a tener que llevarme a la ducha con la cama incluida.

-Hmhmhmh…- murmuró medio adormilado

-¡Vamos, Moony¡Hoy he pensado en que vayamos a Hogsmeagde juntos. ¿qué te parece?- pregunta entusiasta

-Ññññññ….fefame en faz…(déjame en paz)- mira que cuando le da la perra con algo. Pero hoy no me convencerá. No podrá levantarme.

-Si no quieres levantarte por las buenas, te levantaré por las malas…- canturrea

-…

-¡Vamos¡No seas muermo¿Piensas quedarte durmiendo todo el día?

-¡SI!- exclamo yo

-Bueno. En ese caso yo estaré todo el día saltando sobre tu cama. Si no consigues dormirte, no es mi culpa- y con eso, se sube con zapatos y todo y se pone a saltar sobre mi cama. ¡Esta totalmente loco!

-Para Padfoot…- le advierto

-No parare hasta que te levante, Remy- me informa saltando cada vez más alto

-Sirius, te vas a hacer…- demasiado tarde. En el último salto ha dado demasiado impulso y se ha dado un cabezazo contra el techo. Es lo malo de tener un metros ochenta y tantos y ponerte a saltar sobre la cama- daño…-susurro terminando la frase

-Joder. Eso se advierte antes. Casi me abro al cabeza- se queja sentándose sobre la cama.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- pregunto gateando sobre ella hasta llegar junto a Sirius. Sonríe con cara de satisfacción

-¡LO CONSEGUÍ!- grita como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla- ¡TE HE SACADO DE LA CAMA!- de nuevo, eufórico

-Ah, ah. Todavía estoy en la cama- digo sonriendo

-No por mucho tiempo- murmura abalanzándose sobre mí y cogiéndome en brazos.

-¡Padfoot¡SUELTAME, YA!- grito cuando se levanta de la cama, llevándome como un saco de patatas hasta el baño.

-De eso nada. Haberte levantado antes. Vas a pagarme caro este chichón en la cabeza- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Y cómo? Si puedo saberlo- preguntó intentando zafarme de su agarre

-Pues, hay muchas formas. Podrías pagarme la cuenta que tengo en Zonko, invitarme a una cerveza de mantequilla, hacerle una broma a Snivellus por mí, ser mi esclavo por un día o…- se para en seco sonrojándose un poco.

-¿O qué?- pregunto exasperado. Se que no me soltará si no cumplo sus exigencias

-O… podrías… nada olvídalo- dice negando con un gesto de su mano

-¿Qué?- repito exasperado

-¿Prometes no enfadarte?- pregunta mientras el tono carmín de sus mejillas cada vez se hace más patente

-Prometo que me enfadaré- afirmo rotundo

-Podrías… darme un beso…-susurra muy bajito. Noto como también yo adquiero el color del tomate en mis mejillas

-¿Un beso?- pregunto inocentemente

-Si… Ya sabes…- dice mientras gesticula

-Me parece bien. Un beso a cambio de mi libertad- acepto sonriendo. Sirius se queda de piedra y se sonroja un poco más. Acerca un poco su rostro cerrando los ojos. Siento su aliento muy cerca de mí, y entonces, le beso.

-¡EH!- exclama defraudado. Nadie me dijo donde debía de besarle, así que, un besito en la frente, de buenas noches, me pareció una buena idea. Aprovecho para escapar de sus brazos.

-No me dijiste donde tenía que besarte- expongo con una sonrisa inocente

-Lobito estafador- murmura mientras se acerca- esta si que me la pagas.

-¡Ui! Que miedo me das, Paddy- me burlo

-No cantes victoria, Moony, porque esta vez, no te me escapas- y antes de que me de cuenta, vuelve a tenerme como un saco de patatas- ¡AJÁ! Creo que alguien me debe algo. Suspiro y rozo sus labios durante un segundo con los míos.

-Ahora, suéltame- le pido

-¿Eso es un beso¡Te voy a enseñar yo a ti, lo que es un beso!- de nuevo, me pilla sin tiempo para reaccionar y me besa. No un casto beso como el mío. Uno apasionado y hambriento, pero también tierno y dulce. Lleno de ansias, pero a la vez de amor. Sin duda, el mejor beso de mi vida.

**FIN**

**¿Quién es la guapa que me dice que no son una monada?xD LOS AMOOOOOOO! Y cada día tengo más rabia homicida contra Rowling... en cuanto salga a la venta el 7º libro, ya tengo un plan para ella...(verdad, Misi?xD)WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof, cof( me emociono...xD) Para saber más detalle del maquiabelico plan, contactar con el email de mi perfil..xD Muchas gracias por leer y espero reviews¿eh? De nuevo, FELICIDADES ATRASADAS, REMY! No te canto el happy birthay porque seguro que ya te lo ha cantao Siri al estilo Marling Monroe y yo quedaría un poco mal..xD**

**Os ama a todas**

**Lor Lupin**


	24. Veinte de Marzo

**Wenaaaaas! No creeríais que me había olvidado de vosotrs, mis pequeñs saltamontres!xD No, aquí sigo( auque un poquito liada con Behind the cameras...u.u) Bueno, la verdad es que si hoy os pongo este chapi es porque ES EL CUMPLE DE ZARATUSTRA!(bieeen..xD) y me he decidido ha escribirle 1 drabbelillo n.n **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews en el último chap, me alegro de qu os gustase( y gracias a Misi, que siempre me deja reviews y el otro día se psuo y dejó 1 review en cada drabbel, que paciencia..xD) Esta semana he estado MUY estresada, epro ya estoy muchísimo mejor (aunque algo jodida de ''lo mio''xD) Hablando del ff, humor. xD Si os quedasteis con la boca abierta en el retorno de las dudas de Sirius, no os voya contar nada de este drabbel..xD solo espero que os guste y que me dejeis algún review Y DE NUEVO FELICIDADES ZARI! n.n**

**Veinte de Marzo**

-¡Veinte de Mazo fun, fun fun, Siri-chan se nos a declarar fun. Fun, fun, fun- canturreaba James saltando sobre la cama de su amigo, el cual se tapaba los oídos para no oírle.

-¡Ya, James¡Cierra la boca de una vez! No s para que te conté nada…- bufó Sirius molesto

-Veinte de Marzo fun, fun, fun ¿qué harán los tortolitos? Fun, fun, fun ¿Irán al lago o a tener intimidad? Fun, fun, fun Conociendo a Sirius la puede dejar embaraza' fun, fun, fun…-James se cayó de cabeza contra la cama al ponerle la zancadilla su amigo.

-En primer lugar, nadie te ha dicho que sea una chica…- replicó

-¿Y qué es si no¿Una extraterrestre¡Ya se¡Es la Señora Norris!- empezó reírse el d gafas mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el chichón que acababa de hacerse

-Voy a intentar explicártelo de forma que no te de un infarto. A quien me voy a declar es…

-¡Veinte de Marzo fun,fun, fun ¡Siri y la Señora Norris se casan fun, fun, fun…!- le interrumpió James

-Deja ya las bromitas, esto es algo serio…- le reprochó Sirius

-¡Veinte de Mazo, fun, fun, fun ¿Le llevará flores o bombones? Fun, fun, fun…!-prosiguió sentando james mientras volvía a saltar sobre la cama sin escarmentar de su anterior experiencia

-¡Me voy a declarar a Moony!- James dejó de saltar con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Jejejejeje, que bromista eres, Siri-chan- empezó a reírse James

-¬¬ Que lo digo en serio…

-¡Veinte de Mazo fun, fun, fun el lobito y el perrito, fun fun, fun ten cuidadito fun, fun, fun que a quien yo se me luego le duele el culito fun, fun, fun..¡AUCH!- se quejó al recibir la colleja de Sirius.

-Cierra esa bocaza¿no ves que en cualquier momento puede entrar y oírte?- exclamó malhumorado

-¡Ah, no te preocupes Padfoot! Somos amigos de toda la vida, y entre nosotros, creo que también le gustas- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿En serio crees que no me rechazará?- preguntó esperanzado

-Vaaaaamos… ¡Si se le nota a leguas que también le va ''el otro lado''!- intentó animarle James

-Sirius, lo siento. Se que esto e duro para ti, pero es que yo… soy hetero, ya sabes. u.u Esto me pasa por ser tan increíblemente atractivo- dijo Peter entrando a la habitación. Al parecer llevaba un rato escuchando. Sirius y James empezaron a reírse descontroladamente.

-Si, es mejor que lo aceptes riendo. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías intentarlo con Remus, al si e va ''la otra acera''…creo- insistió Peter. James se puso rojo de tanto reírse y Sirius daba golpes contra el colchón para parar de descojonarse y no terminar muriéndose de risa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vamos, Sirius. No tengas miedo, te digo que le va a encantar. He estado viendo película muggles últimamente y te aseguro que le va a encantar…- aseguró James que llevaba en cabeza una especie de gorro mexicano hecho con papel maché y una bandurria.

-James, yo sigo pensado que esto es un poco exagerado. Yo había pensado en un beso al atardecer junto al lago o una cena solos en las cocinas con chocolate y whisky de fuego…- dijo precavidamente Sirius

-¡Vamos, vamos¡Eso esta pasadísimo de moda! Te aseguro que no le conquistarás si no lo haces así. Cuando Lily y yo vimos la película ella no paraba de babear con el protagonista- aseguró James

-Esta bien…- suspiró Sirius

-Lo que yo no se, es que pinto aquí- dijo Peter con el mismo gorro que James y con una pandereta

-¡Tú limítate a la pandereta!- dijo James

-Además… No crees que la letra…- volvió a quejarse Sirius

-¿Qué problema hay con la letra¡La hice yo!- exclamó James indignado

-Ya pero…

-¡Nada de 'peros''¡A la de tres empezamos…UN, DOS, TRES Y…!- James empezó a tocar la bandurria mientras que Peter intentaba seguirle el ritmo con la pandereta

-¡AY MI LOBITOOOOO¡AY EL LOBITO DE MI CORAZOOOOON¡ LILY QUIERE A JAMES, PETER QUIERE SALMÓN Y YO TE QUIERO A TI, MI CHOCOLATITO DE TURRÓN¡AY REMY DE VIDAAAAA, AY REMY POR FAVOORRR, AY REMY ABRE LA VETANA SI TU QUIERES LO MISMOOOOOOO! SIN MI NO PASARÁS HAMBREEEE, QUE YO TE TRAERÉ AMORRRR, Y JAMES SE IRÁ A OTA HABITACIÓOOOOON, CHIN PON¿Para que sirve el 'chin pon''?- susurró en el oído de James

-No se, pero queda bonito.. n.n- Para aquel entonces, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían asomado desde sus habitaciones o bajado a los terrenos donde estaban 'los mariachis'', bajo la ventana de su cuarto. Snape y Malfoy reían a carcajada limpia mientras Lily se asomaba a la ventana y le gritaba a James que se quitara el sombrerito y dejara de dar el espectáculo. Remus salió bastante malhumorado con su pijama azul y la gente le abrió paso enseguida. Pronto llegó donde estaban los 'trilocos'' como los apodado Malofoy( que no tenía mucha imaginación xD)

-¡QUE SE BESEN!- gritó Dumbledore desde su torre.

-¡80 puntos menos para Gryffindor!- exclamó Slughorn

-¡JA, JA!- se rió Snape

-Que bonitooooo- gritó una chica por ahí

-¿Y bien, Remy¿Qué me dices?- todos estaban expectantes. Remus cerró lis ojos y le dio un bofetón. Todos se quedaron a cuadros cuando su siguiente acción fue besarle mientras susurraba: eres un idiota

**FIN**

xD Yo quiero 1 mariachi de esos..xD La película que vieron Lily y James es ''un paseo por las nubes'' xDSi! Esa peli de Keanu Reaves( o como se escriba..xD)(anda que no estab jovencito..xD) No me quiero imaginar a James con la bandurria..xD Ni a Peter con la paderete y si ''Ignigualable atractivo''(xD QUE ME MEO..xD) Bueno, espero algún review ( u.u solo para decirme que estoy mu mal de la cabeza..xD)

Venga, muchos besos y Happy Birthay Zari n.n

Os ama

Lor Lupin


	25. Calzonazos

**Hola!Siento mucho el retraso, perohe estado ocupada con ''Behind the cameras'', '''The true history''y ''No volverán''...u.u la verdad es que he tenído una semanita con bastante movimiento, asique he estado un poco estresada porque estoy cansadísima y ya tengo ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones y librarme al menos de mi profesor de ingles..xD Bueno, encima de eso tengo que elegir bachillerato y es un lío porque ya no se ni que quiero...xD Bueno, es todo un lío, em duele la cabeza, pero aún así, no os puedo dejar sin dabbels 2 semanas, no soy tan mala..xD**

**Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo drabbel y por cierto, doy muchas gracias a tods por los reviews en ''20 de Marzo'' tanto aquí como en slasheaven ha tenido muy buena acogida y me alegro que os hiciera reír un rato Jimmy con su sombrerito de mariachi..xD Bueno, ya sabeis que a paridas, poca gente puede superarme( que orgullosa estoy de ello..xD)**

**También estoy un pco asqueada, más que nada, porque a lo ejor voy a tener que comer bichos. Si, artropodos de seis patas..xD INSECTOS..xD y es que voya ir a la feria de la ciencia con un stant de insectitos, asique, si sois de Madrid, pasaos a verme del 23 al 25 de Abril..xD Bueno, nada más, muchas gracias por leer y espero algún review**

**Calzonazos**

James parecía llegar exhausto del entrenamiento de quidditch. Cuando entró en la sala común se esperaba ser recibido por sus amigos para poder planear alguna broma para Snivellus. Se estaban volviendo blandos con él y eso no era bueno, podía pensarse que le habían perdonado ser un grasoso murciélago.

Que conste que no tenía nada que ver que aquella misma mañana Amos Diggori le hubiera echado en cara que si ya se les había acabado el repertorio o es que se habían echado novias y eran unos calzonazos que las hacían caso.

No tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Era del todo irrelevante.

¡Paparruchas¿A quién se le ocurre¡Los merodeadores eran unos genios, no podían dejar de hacer bromas, iba en su código genético! Y en cuanto a lo que era un calzonazos…¡Que saliera con Lily no significaba que la hiciera caso siempre!

Era una real idiotez.

Lily no lo controlaba.

-James, ve ahora mismo a hacer los deberes- le ordenó al pelirroja sentada en una de las butacas, leyendo.

-Si, cariño- murmuró como un autómata. Sacó los libros de la mochila y…¡UN MOMENTO¡ÉL NO ERA UN CALZONAZOS!

-James, no tienes todo el día- dijo ella viendo como su novio no acababa de sentarse

-Lily¿verdad que no soy un calzonazos?-preguntó él con ojitos llorosos

-Anda bobo. Pues claro que no. Haz lo deberes…¡AHORA!- y James empezó su tarea mucho más tranquilo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Horas después, James decidió que le cerraría la boca a Diggori con la más colosal de todas las bromas. La torre Eifel de las bromas, la Mona Lisa de las chiquilladas… y todas esas metáforas sin sentido. Pero para realizar aquella obra maestra, necesitaba la ayuda de sus leales compañeros:

Padfoot, el Casanova- no hay nadie tan ingenioso( aparte de él) ni tan seductor. Si en la broma tiene algo que ver una señortia, ahí esta él para chantajearla.

Moony, el inocente- ¿quién podría creer que con esos ojitos de perrito abandonado en el M-30 Remus podía ser el culpable de una broma? Perfecto para distracciones, guardias o robos.

Peter, el tonto- el trabajo sucio es lo suyo, si le pillan él es el que termina con castigo. Tiene un sueldo reducido. Con dos bollos de crema puedes comprar sus servicios y hacerle incluso matar.

Y por último, el mismo. Prongs, cerebro pensante. Nada más que añadir. El mejor haciendo bromas, solo tiene un defecto. Lo pierde su pelirroja.

Aquel grupo que tantas pasiones había levantado, hacía tres meses, doce horas, cuatro minutos y treinta y seis segundos, según las cuentas de su más ferviente fan, que estaban inactivos.¿La causa? Totalmente desconocida para todos. Bueno, quizá no para Lily Evans, caja de secretos andante, empollona y novia de uno de los integrantes, eso sin contar su cargo de prefecta.

Así que, para saber que coño estaba pasado aquí, la autora hizo una entrevista a Lily Evans, más conocida como ''la pelirroja''

-Si; yo se el porque del cese de actividad de los Merodeadores, pero no respondo preguntas si no hay…- hace el gesto de dinero- Esta bien. Todo empezó hace cuatro meses, cuando Remus me confesó su más íntimo secreto.

¿En serio duerme con un osito de peluche?

-¡No! Esta enamorado…- explicó pacientemente la pelirroja

Y es que Remus J Lupin duerme con su osito de peluche desde que...

-¡Oiga, sea usted un poco verídica!-gritó la pelirroja

No es ninguna novedad que el guapo integrante de los Merodeadores esté enamorado, de echo, nos han dicho que es un chico muy sensible.

-Pero lo malo es que esta enamorado de Sirius Black, su mejor amigo- siguió diciendo

Los lectores no vemos que tiene que ver el cese de actividad del grupo con los sentimientos de uno de ellos.

-Pues que a Sirius le gusta Remus… Y el caso es que están todo el día…

Lo siento, si no es más explicita nuestros queridos lectores no podrán entenderla

-¡Que están todo el día dale que te pego y pego que te dale¿vale!- gritó airada

Tras esta entrevista, la autora quería meter una cámara de video dentro de las camas de los chicos, pero por desgracia, la tecnología muggle, no funciona en Hogwarts, así que, nos tendremos que quedar con las ganas. Lo que si pudo captar esta escritora es el momento en que su amigo James, se entero de la feliz noticia.

-¡Chicos¡Al fin os encuentro! He estado buscándoos toda la mañana- gritó James al encontrar a sus amigos en un aula casi vacía- ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido

-Deberes- se apresuró a contestar su castaño amigo

-¿Deberes¡Hoy es sábado¡Hagamos una fiesta¡Macro party de todas las casas( menos slytherin) con alcohol¡O mejor¡ Pongamos a Sni-chan(Snape) a bailar el aserejé!- gritó James entusiasmado

-¡Es una buena idea!- exclamó Sirius alegre. Remus lo miró reprovatoriamente- Quizá en otro momento- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué¡Hoy es un día perfecto!-se quejó James

-Si, Moony. Es un día perfecto para hacer bromas-intentó convencerlo Sirius. Remus ni si quiera abrió la boca, se limitó a sacar una barra de chocolate del bolsillo de su túnica y empezar a mordisquearla lentamente mientras miraba a Sirius con cara de ''tú te lo pierdes''

-No es momento para comer chocolate, Moony- dijo James- tenemos que planear la broma. Verás he pensado en que…- pero Sirius tan solo babeaba

-Chocolatee…-murmuró con voz ronca

-Oyes, deja de babear y escucha un momento- se ofendió James- ¡Un momento¿Por qué babeas?- James miró a Remus, después a Sirius, después al chocolate y después se imaginó a Lily comiéndose ese mismo chocolate de esa misma manera.

-Bueno, tenéis razón. Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento- dijo James babeando- Tengo que ir con Lily a comer… digo, a estudiar…

Y así fue como James Potter se enteró de que sus amigos eran gays. Parece que no lo tomó muy a mal, porque dos horas después, salió bastante radiante de la una habitación en el tercer piso de la mano de su novia. Suponemos que su cara de extrema felicidad era por la alegría que la causaba saber que sus amigos se amaban.

La moraleja de esta historia es: se un calzonazos, la vida los trata mejor.

**Ritta Sketter **

**30 de Marzo de 1976 **

**El quisquilloso de Hogwarts **

**FIN**

**xD ¿Quién se imaginaba que la escritora era Ritta Sketter?xD u.u( lo se, estoy como una cabra..xD) Bueno, no voy a comentar nada excepto que si esto parece como un poquito más subido de tono de lo normal es por un ff que me leí ayer y antes de ayer y me ha dejado un poco salida..xD Espero algún review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	26. Miedo

**Hola de nuevo. Mañana por la mañana me voy de vacaciones y seguramente no vuelva hasta el lunes que viene, pero prometo escribir allí¿eh?**

**Bueno, antes de irme, quería haceos el drabbel de esta semana e urme tranquila, pero no voy a poder, porque también tendría que haber uesto un chapi de ''Behind the cameras'' el problema es que no he podido escribir hasta hoy y ahora me tengo que ir a cuidar de mi primo, luego a hacer la maleta y etsa tarde me voy de cumpleaños, asique, no hay tiempo..u.u Bueno, intentaré escribirlo allí.**

**Os hablo un poco del drabbel. Es un poco del estilo reflexivo del primer chap, silencio, algo dramático, pero nada grave(creo..xD) Lo siento, pero en este no hay risa, es dede ,la perspectiva de Remy-chan y se desarrolla durante la última semana de vida de Lily y James, el día que más os guste..xD Bueno, como casi todos mis drabbels, termina bien, asique, ´dn´t worry be happy..xD Lo de ''no se si quedan amigos ni si existe el amor'' es de puede ser, una canción del Canto del loco que cantaban con la tía de LODV y que es preciosa, por cierto. Bueno, nada más, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews en el pasado chap y espero alguno en este.**

**Miedo**

A veces me pregunto si quedan amigos o si existe el amor. Me gustaría pensar que es así, que no nos estamos separando, que el amor, aunque no correspondido, es lo más bonito que te puede pasar, pero sé que no es así.

Peter hace meses que esta desaparecido y solo habla con Sirius por carta

James y Lily se esconden de Voldemort

Y Sirius… Sirius es un caso aparte. Desde que tengo memoria, cada vez que lo he mirado a los ojos, he sabido con exactitud cual era su problema, si es que lo había, pero ahora… Bueno, es que ni si quiera puedo mirarlo a los ojos, ni si quiera pasa por casa y cuando lo hace, se limita a encerrarse herméticamente en su cuarto a dormir o quien sabe que cosas. Yo prefiero no averiguarlo.

Tengo miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto. Ni si quiera el día en el que aquel ser despreciable me mordió, al principio lo tuve, pero luego se apoderó de mi una extraña sensación de paz que hacía que mis extremidades no pudieran moverse para intentar esquivarlo o escapar. Luego solo recuerdo dolor… Fue como un sueño exceptuando que la siguiente luna llena yo me convertí en un sanguinario monstruo. Tuve suerte de no herir a nadie… Preferiría mil veces repetir la experiencia a pasar esto.

Tanta incertidumbre me mata, prefiero que como aquella noche, algo dentro de mí me diga lo que va a pasar, supongo que aquella sensación de tranquilidad era solo aceptación hacia mi destino, aceptación de mi subconsciente aunque yo no lo supiera entonces.

Ahí viene. No me molesto en intentar entablar una conversación con él porque se que dirá que ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Quizás sea mejor así, sin que sepa nada y llevarme otro secreto más a la tumba.

Lo saludo desde el sillón y para mi sorpresa, en vez de corresponderme con un gruñido arisco, se acerca hacia aquí.

-Remus, tenemos que hablar- dice seriamente. Sé que cuando soy Remus y no Moony no puede ser algo bueno. Intento mirarlo a los ojos, pero agacha la cabeza y los esconde bajo los mechones de pelo negro azulado

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto. Suelta un gruñido arisco, con el que me saluda cada mañana.

-Si, tengo un problema. Tú- dice directamente. Sé que siempre le ha gustado decir las cosas a las claras y no guardarse nada, nunca le han gustado los secretitos, pero esta vez… No lloraré. Lágrimas, quedaos quitas en las cuencas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunto. Intento ser frío, pero en vez de eso, me sale más bien un sollozo.

-No, no es eso…- dice removiéndose nerviosamente el pelo

-¿Qué es entonces?- suspira y levanta la cabeza

-Yo…Si quieres puedes irte. Yo no te voy a retener, pero…- otro suspiro. Mira al techo. Aún así, se que por alguna razón, sus ojos también están aguados.

-¿Pero…?- le insto a seguir poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Baja la mirada y me sonríe.

-Prefiero que no lo hagas…Porque…te quiero…-susurra muy bajito y vuelve a poner la cabeza gacha. Como un cachorro que esta arrepentido.

-Yo también te quiero Pads- el niega con la cabeza

-No lo entiendes, yo no te quiero. Te amo- casi grita y me hace sonreír

-¿Y por eso has estado tan raro todo este tiempo?- pregunto sintiendo que se me sale el corazón al oír esas palabras.

-Supongo…¿No te importa?- levanta un poco la cabeza

-¿Por qué me iba importar? Ya te he dicho que te quiero. Y si me hubieras dejado decírtelo hace dos meses seguramente o lo habrías pasado tan mal como supongo que lo has pasado- y me abraza. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no me abraza? Seguramente desde que descubrió mi secreto en tercero. No me acuerdo bien. Solo se que nunca me había sentido mejor.

Ahora lo sé.

Quedan amigos, existe el amor y siempre podré contar con ellos por muy distanciados que estemos.

**FIN**

**Bueno, muy cortito y algo triste si tenemos en cuenta lo que pasó después. u-u La vida según la Rowling es un asco...u-u Que conste que no he sido yo la que ha metido a Siri en Azkaban ni la que lo ha matado(¬¬ pero estoy haciendo un intento de resucitarlo con un crosover...xD) asique, no soy Rowling y ni Sirius ni Remus me pertencen( exceptuando en mis sueños...oxD Cuando cobren por soñar se van a forrar conmigo..xD) Bueno, espero algún review¿si¡PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Muchos besos y felices vacaciones**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	27. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Hola! Esta tarde me ha dado por escribir, por alguna razón, estoy algo desanimada y para mi el mejor remedio es escribir un bonito drabbel n.n La verdad es que he escrito también uno mientras he estado de vacaciones y lo pienso colgar mañana, tendrá varias partes, como las dudas de Sirius y espero que os riais un rato con él.**

**Bueno, creo que me ha salido bastante normal, no hay drama, no hay humor...¿cómo calificarlo? Simplemente, kawai o es la úncia palabra que se me ocurre al pensar en estos dos. Le pensaba dedicar el chap de mañana a Misi, pero le dedico los dos. n-n HAPPY BIRTHAY WAPA!**

**Bueno, estoy un poco cansada( no se de qué..xD no doy palo al agua...xD). Me empieza a joder que la gente me diga lo madura que soy y bla bla bla...¬¬ cuando eres como un niño, porque no maduras y cuando eres madura, porque eres demasiado madura para tu edad, bla bla bla..¬¬ en serio, no se que es lo que mis padres quieren..xD pasar tiempo con ellos me estresa más que doce examenes en un mismo día..u.u ¿Alguien esta interesado en ellos? Son buenos, bonitos y baratos..xD Que ganas tengo ya de que empiece el instituto..xD NOOOOO! ES RETORNO DE MI PROFESOR DE INGLES!QUE ALGUIEN ME ESCONDAAA!xD**

**Bueno, aunque tenga que aguantar al de ingles, por lo menos veré de nuevo a Ester( os he dicho que cada vez nos parecemos más? Quiero una copia suya en tío...TT-TT ¿por qué no hay tíos como ella?TT-TT No como KSan no quiero uno que luego me mata..¬¬ y además, esta muy rara..u.u suspender ingles no la sienta bien xD)El viernes la dejé toda mi colección de CDs y DVD musicales, asique, la jodia se ha pasado la semana santa viendolos y escuchandolo mientras yo me ropía la cabeza entre mis padres, los tambores, las virgenes..u.u ¿veis?Me estresan..u.u y encima, me lo restrega mandandome mensajitos..¬¬ ya se enterará de lo que es bueno, ya...¬¬ la voy a despripar toda la trama de Gravitation( se lo esta empezando a leer..xD)WAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD No creo que KSan me deje, me tapará la boca con la magnum de juguete..TT-TT No se porque se la compré..xD Bueno, os dejo de mis paranoias. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero alguno en este n-n**

**¿Qué es el amor?**

Últimamente hay una pregunta que me ronda demasiado por la mente¿qué es el amor?

Sé que suena un poco estúpido para un chico de 16 años, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es.

A lo mejor estar enamorado es ir detrás de una chica para molestarla, como hace James con Evans.

Quizás sea solo un cosquilleo en el estómago.

O puede que sea adorar algo hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ello, como le pasa a Peter con los panecillos de queso.

Realmente no lo se, y creo que ya va siendo hora de que me entere. La verdad es que estoy un poco harto de que todos me miren raro por no ir detrás de alguna chica, pero es que no tengo ganas de molestar a ninguna, solo se me producen movimientos estomacales cuando la nueva novia de Sirius, Abbet, empieza a manosearle y sé que eso no es amor, si no asco y por último, no adoro a ninguna chica hasta el punto de necesitarla como Peter la comida.

A lo mejor es que el amor no existe, y es, como Sirius dice, un invento de los grandes almacenes para que compremos regalos a nuestras parejas. Yo no puedo saberlo con claridad.

Quizá si le pregunto a Sirius él pueda aclarármelo.

Después de todo, él sale con Abbet. Debe estar enamorado de ella¿no? Bueno, la verdad es que entonces Sirius es un chico muy enamoradizo porque esta semana lo he visto salir con tres chicas más.

Supongo que teniendo tantas novias, de alguna habrá estado enamorada, digo yo, vamos…

Ahí viene. Será mejor que se lo pregunte antes de que se vaya a alguna cita o ha hacer alguna broma

-¡Sirius, tengo que preguntarte una cosa!- le grito para que me oiga entre la multitud. No me había visto. La verdad es que es difícil con toda esta gente pululando por los pasillos

-¡Ah, hola Moony!- saluda sonriéndome radiantemente. Me gusta cuando me sonríe así, porque esa sonrisa es solo para mí. Nunca he visto que le dedique una a Abbet- ahora estoy algo liado, tengo que molestar un rato a Snivellus. Hizo algo que no puedo perdonarle. ¡Luego hablamos!- se despide corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Me pregunto que le habrá echo Severus para que este así. La verdad es que parecía bastante enfadado y estoy seguro que lo que haya pasado ha sido durante la última clase, porque antes estaba tan feliz y ni siquiera lo ha mencionado. Además, supongo que es algo ''personal'' porque si no, lo habría planeado con James. Será por algo que le haya hecho a Abbet. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no le importa mucho lo que le hagan. Ayer mismo Malfoy la llamó de todo ante él y no hizo nada por evitarlo a pesar de las continuas miradas de reproche que su novia le lanzaba. Definitivamente, a Sirius no hay quien le entienda…

Será mejor que baje a parar a ese perro. Le debo una a Severus. Por raro que parezca, últimamente se esta comportando bastante bien conmigo. Durante la última clase incluso se ofreció a ser mi compañero de pociones y me salvó de que el caldero explotara encima mía. Creo que a Sirius no le gustó mucho. Él estaba en la mesa de atrás con James y estaba apunto de salvarme él.

La verdad es que últimamente esta más raro que de costumbre…

-…¿Me has entendido¡No vuelvas a acercarte, asquerosa serpiente de cloaca!- ruge la voz de Sirius. Voy a abrir la puerta antes de que le mate.

-No parece que a él le disguste, así que, dime, Black¿por qué te importa tanto?- sisea Severus.

-Porque es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que vengas con trazas de caballero de la edad media a salvar a la damisela y te lo lleves- ¡Un momento¡Esta hablando de mi!

-A ti lo que te jode es que no hayas podido hacerlo tú. Se perfectamente que fue Potter el que echó ajenjo, sabiendo que el caldero explotaría en un minuto. Y sé que le hizo para que tu salvaras a tu querido amigo y de paso me llevaras a mi por delante por al menos, dos semanas¿me equivoco?- y yo sigo sin poder abrir la puerta.¿Qué es todo esto¿Por qué mis propios amigos querían hacerme daño?

-¡He dicho que cierres el pico, cuervo con grasa en las plumas!- hasta la puerta tiembla al gritar tan rabioso

-Vamos, Black. Reconoce de una vez que era una burda maniobra para conquistar a Lupin, una de las cuales llevas practicando toda la semana y ninguna ha tenido efecto porque lo he evitado. Soy un estorbo¿verdad? Esta no me la vas a ganas Black- ¿maniobra de conquista¡Definitivamente estaba loco!

-Tú abre esa bocota y te la haré pedazos de tal forma que solo puedas comer puré de patatas- se oye un golpe y Sirius sale dando un furioso portazo de la habitación

-…-¿qué puedo decir?

-¿Remus?- pregunta primero atónito y luego rojo como un tomate

-…Yo…Tú…daño…Snape…-consigo articular

-¿Lo has escuchado todo?- pregunta ocultado los ojos bajo el pelo levemente azulado

-S-solo un poco…- y ahora se golpea contra la pared. La verdad, es que si lo piensas, es algo cómico.

-Oyes…¿qué querías preguntarme?- dice evadiendo el tema. Creo que es lo mejor.

-Yo…Sirius…¿Qué es el amor?- y sonríes. No es una sonrisa burlona, ni de superioridad, es esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicas y que me sirve de respuesta

-Entiendo…-susurro. ¡Ahora lo sé! Ya se que es el amor. Solo que, ahora que lo pienso. No se como explicarlo… Solo puedo decir, que cuando llega, lo sabes, de alguna u otra forma. No es exactamente un cosquilleo en el estomago, o puede que muchas personas si lo sientan; no es que tengas ganas de molestar a esa persona, solo quieres llamar su atención para que esa sonrisa que solo es tuya, vuelva a estar en sus labios, o quizás sea un ceño fruncido para otros, incluso una mueca de dulzura mal disimulada para alguien, pero lo que si que sientes, es que necesitas a esa persona sobre todas las cosas y que con solo tenerla, todo un mundo perfecto se crea entorno a ese alguien. Eres el más rico, el más famoso y sobre todas las cosas, el más feliz.

Bueno, sobra decir que ahora salgo con Sirius. James ya lo sabía, así que, no tubo mucho efecto en él la noticia, pero creo que Peter tendrá que pasar unos cuantos días más en la enfermería.

**FIN**

**Vaya vaya con Sev...xD Si somos sinceros, la pareja Rem&Sev también me atrae, pero no la termino de ver del todo, asíque, siempre lo dejo así, como alguien que molesta entre Siris & Remy xD Es que lo veo más con Malfoy¿no os parece? Bueno, espero reviews y que os haya gustado!**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**For: Misi-chan, Sophie, como prefieras...xD**


	28. Remula

**Buenas! Hoy no voy sobrada de tiempo, asique, solo os digo que siento el retraso del chapi de ''Behind the cameras''( te doy permiso para matarme, Zari..u.u) pero ahora me ha venido el catarro, estoy con fiebrre y mañana tengo que ir al IFEMA a representar a mi instituto con el estant ''si corre, salta o vuela ¡A la cazuela!'' ¿Sabíais que 1 grillo tiene un 1.9 gde grasa y 19 proteinas mientras que el cerdo tiene 20 g de grasa y 20 de proteinas? xD Estoy obsesionandome, pero lo tengo que saber para mañana. Por cierto, si quereis venir a verlo u os lleva vuestro intituto( que es posible que os lleven a feria de la ciencia) estoy por lo estants de en medio de 9 de la mañana a 7 de la tarde. u.u Bueno, no me enrrollo más, muchas gracias por los rrs del último chap y espero que este también os guste. For Misi, of course, porque sigo sin saber la fecha exacta de su cumple...¬¬ Por cierto, ya estoy preparando 1 para el 26 de Abril...xD ¡Antes de que se me olvide! Me interesa saber las fechas de vuestros cumples!( para daos algún regalito por el esfuerzo de aguantarme y ponerme rrs n.n)**

**Bueno, muchos besos y os dejo con el drabbel**

**Remula**

El otro día me pasó algo increíble. Fue exactamente el sábado pasado, en la tienda Zonco.

Los chicos y yo habíamos ido a comprar nuestro suministro contra serpientes cuando nos dividimos en dos grupos Moony y Wormail se fueron por los pasillos de la derecha y James y yo por los de la derecha y entonces…

**FLASH BACK**

-Creo que esos petardos serían buenos para Malfoy. Pero también estoy tentado en ponérselos a Lestrange…¿a ti que te parece, Sirius¿Sirius?- preguntó James algo ofendido de que su amigo no lo escuchara. Enseguida encontró a la causa de su ensoñamiento

-¿No es perfecta?- preguntó Sirius con una cara que James no le había visto NUNCA pero que se podría definir como ''de gilipollas'' mirando a una rubia que se reía junto a…¿Peter?

-Jajajajajaja. Si, fue muy bueno ese partido, cuando le machacamos el culo a esas serpientes…- la oyeron decir los chicos. Sirius pasó su cara de gilipollas a gilipollas babeante

-¿No es perfecta?- repitió de la misma forma de antes, como si estuviera en Júpiter. James la miró detenidamente. Llevaba la bufanda de gryffindor y era de cuerpo delgado, casi enfermizo. El cabello rubio era algo raro, como si se tratase de una peluca y los ojos eran de un dorado que solo creyó que una persona podría tener en el mundo. ¡DIOS, ERA UNA COPIA DE REMUS EN MUJER!

-Solo si estas enamorado de Remus- dijo James. Pero Sirius seguía en Babia y ni si quiera escuchó ese último comentario

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo decididamente.

-Sigo pensado que no es para tanto, con tanta ropa casi no se le puede ver el cuerpo. Hasta parece que no tenga…- Sirius le miró con un odio que no sentía y cuando volvió la cabeza hacia la que acababa de declarar su amor verdadero, resultó que había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraban Remus y Peter charlando animadamente.

-¿DONDE ESTA ELLA?- gritó desesperado

-¿Ella quién?- preguntaron desconcertados sus amigos al ver a Sirius recorrer la tienda de arriba abajo

-¡La chica de antes¡La que hablaba contigo!- le gritó a Peter

-Ninguna chica a hablado conmigo- dijo Peter confuso

-¡Tú al viste, James!- aulló desesperado

-La vi, padfoot. Moony, creo que va a siendo hora de que consideres tener una hermana gemela. Remus lo miró extrañado y luego soltó una risa.

-¿Habláis de mi hermana…Remula?-preguntó dándole un codazo a Peter y haciendo que este se riera

-¿Tienes una hermana y no nos lo habías dicho?-preguntó James incrédulo

-¿Tienes una hermana que es la mujer de mi vida y no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Sirius furioso

-O.O ¿Cómo que la mujer de tu vida?- preguntó Remus más blanco que el mármol del suelo

-¡Ya me has oído¡Esta que se rompe, es grydffindor y le gusta el quidditch¿Qué más quieres?- Peter se empezó a reír descontroladamente. A Remus no le pareció tan gracioso, porque le dio una colleja con la que le tiró al suelo

-Mi hermana esta comprometida- dijo secamente

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿Por qué tendrá que estar comprometida? Aunque tal belleza, debe de durar menos que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. He intentado preguntarle a Remus por ella, pero no para de salirme con evasivas. Ni que le molestara tanto que este enamorado de su hermana gemela…

Aunque ahora que lo pienso. Podría molestarse porque siendo gemelos tan parecidos, a lo mejor parece que también me gusta él. Y eso no. ¿O si¿Por qué me gusta la hermana de Remus si exactamente igual que él?

Ui…. Esto empieza a no gustarme. Mejor no me adentro más por los senderos de mi mente que puedo llevarme una desagradable sorpresa.

Que nombre más raro tiene… Remula..xD Los padres no tiene mucha imaginación que se diga…¿Cómo la llamaran¿Rem? No, así llamo yo a Remus a veces… Si es que se parecen tanto…

Por ahí viene Remus. De hoy no pasa que me la presente.

-¡Por favor¡Por favor¡Por favor¡Por favor!- ¿sabéis que llevo dos días así? No se como Remus puede tener tanta paciencia- Creo que acabo de colmársela por la cara que ha puesto.

-¿Tanto te interesa?- pregunta exasperado

-¡Pues claro que sí! Si no hubiera estado dos días detrás de ti pidiéndote que me la presentaras¿no?- ains. A este chico hay que dárselo todo colado…¬¬

-A lo mejor, cuando la conozcas, no te gusta- me explica. ¿Cómo no va a gustarme?

-Por supuesto que me gustará, es tu hermana. ¿No?- y frunce el ceño

-¿Y si te digo que no es exactamente quien tu crees que es?- esta empezando a darme miedo…¿Tendrá algún secreto oscuro¿Le faltará una pierna¿Será un tío?

-Me da igual- suspira y baja la cabeza

-Eres un cabezota. Te lo voy a explicar de forma que no te de un infarto. Remula es…- empieza a decir

-¿Si..?-lo animo a proseguir

-Es…Soy yo con una peluca de Zonco- explica finalmente

-Jajajajajajajaja, esa si que es buena. Casi me lo trago…xD- Remus hace las bromas tan serio que parece que no sean bromas..xD

-No es ninguna broma-susurra con un hilo de voz- Me probé la peluca para que Peter y yo nos riéramos un rato y luego viniste tú buscado a la chica, así que, me inventé de broma a una hermana gemela para reírnos un rato de tu cara. Pero cuando dijiste que te habías enamorado ella, casi me da un infarto, como comprenderás- No, querido amigo. Al que le va a dar es a mí.

-….-¿qué puedo decir? Que si me gustaba ella era porque era exactamente igual que Remus. Que llevo dos años enamorado de él…¿Le sentará muy mal si se lo digo?

-Moony…Yo…Si me gustaba era porque era igual que tú- mejor cerrar los ojos mientras me pega un puñetazo

-¿Por qué cierras lo ojos?- pregunta riéndose

-¿No me vas a pegar?- abro los ojos poco a poco por si acaso y lo veo reírse a carcajada limpia

-¿Por qué¿Me has dado alguna razón para hacerlo?- mejor no lo repito. A lo mejor tengo suerte y no se ha enterado

-Es que…- bueno, empieza a joderme esa risita que le ha entrado desde que he cerrado los ojos

-Pad, no me ha molestado, de echo, me siento alagado- ¿ein?

-O.O ¿EH?

-Tú también me gustas- si esto es un sueño, más le vale a James no despertarme, porque aquí viene cuando le beso

**FIN**

**Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos. Hasta la próxima y espero reviviews! n.n**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**


	29. Recopilación de cuentos y leyendas

**Hola, holita, amiguits¿Cómo os va? Si hoy estoy aquí es porque es el cumpleaños de alguien...( xD alguien ha matado a alguien..xD) una gran escritora, de echo, es la autora de uno de mis ffs fabortios y ella es...(chan,chan,chan...) ¡VIOSIL UAB! jejejejeje. Muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchas más, guapa!( ah, y sigue escribiendo así de bien!) Bueno, aquí esta tu drabbel, espero que todas lo disfruteis y me dejeis algun review**

**RECOPILACIÓN DE CUENTOS Y LEYENDAS **

**El gay-ina de los huevos de oro**

**_H_**abía una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un granjero que criaba gay-inas. Todas ponían al menos dos huevos al día, pero Peter era la excepción y por ello, el gay-ina estaba muy asustado. Creía que su amo, James y su hermano Sirius( el cual estaba enrollado con un lobo pero eso no viene al cuento y ya se verá en fábulas venideras…xD) pensaban zamparselo en la cena de Navidad al no tener pavo y él, al estar de tan ''buen ver'', poder pasar por uno.

Decidió entonces, hacer ver a su amo y al hermano de este que servía para algo más que para agotar las reservas de comida. Como no era bueno poniendo huevos pero había hecho un curso CDE manualidades y orfebrería por correspondencia ( con el que le había regalado un MP3 con radio incorporada) bueno, el caso el gay-ina fabricó unos cuantos ''huevos de oro'' (N/a si claro, del que cagó el moro, como diría mi abuela..xD) con hojalata.

Cuando al día siguiente, James fue a recoger los huevos, casi le da un patatus al encontrarse con un huevo dorado bajo el culo de Peter( no preguntéis como no se aplastó. Esto es un cuento..xD)

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por el pueblo y un tío muy extravagante de apellido Snape, compró a Peter por cuatro duros para hacerse el mayor poseedor de huevos de hojalata del mundo( si, solo lo quería para batir un record gines..xD que el pobre no era tonto, sabía distinguir la hojalata pintada..xD)

Peter se había quedado sin material de trabajo, así que, Snape, no tenía huevos.( ujum, de hojalata..xD).

Un día, Snape se enfadó tanto que a su mejor amigo (y amante) Lucius Malfoy a probar su famosa gay-ina a la cazuela con salsa de marisco( que también era un afrodisíaco).

Y así fue como Peter terminó siendo el desencadenante de una gastroenteritis fulminante, puesto que había estado con la gripe del pollo cuando era pequeño y ya se sabe…xD

**El lecherito**

**_J_**ames, el cual aparecía en la fábula anterior, estaba muy contento por los cuatro duros que Snape le había dado por la gay-ina; el sabía que Peter nunca sería capaz de poner un huevo normal, como para poner uno de oro u hojalata. El caso es que el negocio le salió rentable.

Una mañana en la que su hermano y el lobo estaban haciendo ''sus cositas'' él decidió salir a vender la leche que había sacado de la vaca que había comprado con el dinero que le había dado por Peter, e iba con su canto lleno de leche cantando alegremente:

-¡MI VACAAAA ME LA ROBAROOON, ANOCHEEE, CUANDO MI HERMANO Y EL LOBO HACÍAN SUS COSILLAS ¿Ánde andará vaca¿Ánde andará mi vaca…?- y mientras cantaba esa canción de su invención, se encontró con la chica de la que estaba más enamorado que un marrano, Lily.

-¿Vas a vender esa leche, James?-le preguntó la pelirroja- Pues vas a hacer un buen negocio, porque todas las vacas del pueblo han enfermado y ya no dan leche- James se puso muy contento y empezó a imaginarse a la gente arremolinándose para que les vendiera u poco de leche y entonces él la podría por las nubes y…

-Gracias por decírmelo Lily, nos vemos luego- se despidió siguiendo con su camino hacia el pueblo.

Entonces se imaginó lo que iba a comprar con las ganancias de la leche. Primero haría una compañía lechera, Prongs S.A y compraría un montón de vacas, gay-inas, pollos, cabras, ovejas y todos los animales necesarios para hacer un monopolio ganadero de la región. Luego se pasaría la agricultura y compraría una finca muy grande para plantar trigo, viñas y cebada, y tendría tanta cebada que haría una compañía cervecera con su propia cerveza la ''Ciervo Amstel'', más tarde, Lily caería rendida a sus pies, porque ya se sabe, un hombre con una compañía de cerbeza…¡No, no me refiero a que sea un borracho! Sino que tiene mucho dinero. Lily y él se casarían y tendrían nueve hijos, a la primera niña la llamaría Gertrudis, como su tía abuela y….

En todo eso iba metido James cuado un canto en el camino le hizo tropezar y caer de cabeza cuan nadador de los juegos olímpicos, rompiendo el cántaro con la preciada leche y sus ideas de futuro( también llamadas películas)

El pobre James lloraba como una magdalena en medio del camino y así lo encontró Lily. Le pareció tan adorable que bla, bla, bla. Así nueve meses después nació Gertrudis, a la que finalmente llamaron Jarriyeims al nacer niño.

**El pastorcillo y el lobo**

**_S_**irius, aquel hermano que siempre estaba haciendo ''cosas feas'', resulta que era pastor, además de un graciosote. Todas las mañana se iba con sus cabras y para joder un rato a los aldeanos, más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde, cuando todo el mundo estaba echándose una siesta o viendo ''el cuerpo del deseo'' en su defecto ''Revelde Way'', él se ponía gritar como un poseso:

¡QUE VIENE EL LOBO!

Y despertaba a to quisqui, hacía salir a la gente de sus casas y se descojonaba de la cara que se les quedaba cuando les llamaba ''pringaos'', porque, claro. Nunca era verdad.

Y diréis: Que cabroncete. Y yo reconozco que lo era, pero es que el pobre se aburría mucho y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que, pasaba el rato…

Como es normal, un día, los campesinos dejaron de creerle y le mandaron de viaje de novios a la mierda. Él insistía en que no sabía como ir, así que, se quedó allí, jodiendo la marrana a los pobres campesinos.

Mucha otra gente le mandó a tomar por culo, pero el reiteraba que no era de ''esos''(N/A te creemos…xD)

Un día, cuando estaba por el monte con sus cabras, sintió que lo miraban y se creyó que era un chiquilla que admiraba su indudable atractivo, así que, puso una pose sexy y siguió con sus cabras, pero resultó que no era una chica la que lo espiaba si no un ''lobo hambriento''. Total, que el lobo, después de ver la pose sexy de Sirius, se lo tomó como una invitación y salió de su escondrijo para ''comerse'' al pastor.

Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta se desgañitó gritando¡EL LOBO ME QUIERE COMEEER¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Pero los habitantes del pueblo ya estaban hasta las narices( por no decir parte más fea..xD) de que les tomaran el pelo, así que, no hicieron el menos caso.

El lobo, llamado Remus, se comió a Sirius enterito( si, pensad mal…xD) y resultó que al pastor le gustó tanto, que se hicieron novios y todo. Se casaron por el rito hawaiano y vivieron felices comiendo…ujum, comiedo...xD

**FIN**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y felicidades de nuevo, Viosil! n-n**

**Muchos besos**

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin**

**PD:Quiero reviews**


	30. Bye bye Na No Da

**No pienso decir anda excepto una aclaración; lo siento porque en el chap anterior hubo una confusión, Viosil Uab es un chico..u.u( GOME NASAIIII! Por cierto, es 1 de los pocos chicos que hacen slash, asique, yo creo que se merece, como poco un aplauso, OLE TUS HUEVOS). Aclarado ese punto, no digo nada más, os dejo con el ff que lo explica todo muy bien( creo..xD)**

**Bye bye Na No Da**

-Sniff… No me puedo creer que todo este pasando en realidad TT-TT-sollozó dramáticamente James

-Calma, James. Esto no es un adiós si no un ''hastaq luego''-intentó consolarle Remus

-¿Quieres decir que podré seguir componiendo letras chorra?-preguntó esperanzado y con los ojitos brillantes

-¡Por supuesto que si! Esperaremos con ansia tu próximo super-hit. Aunque te será difícil superar el éxito de aquella ranchera- dijo Sirius

-Lo que aún no entiendo es por qué nos vamos..TT-TT Yo hasta le había cogido cariño a la autora y a algunas lectoras ( a unas más que otras)- Guiño de ojo marca AK.

-¬¬ ¿Cómo?- preguntó Lily mosqueada

-Nada. Lily, cariño, no he dicho nada- se apresuró a responder su novio

-¬¬ Más te vale…- susurró amenazadoramente

-¿Qué pasa¿ Por qué me habéis hecho hacer las maletas tan apresuradamente¿Dónde esta mi patito de goma¿ Dónde están las armas de destrucción masiva¿Dónde están las llaves matarile, rile, rile?- preguntó Peter

-¡En el fondo del mar, matarile, rile ron, chinpón- se apresuró a cantar James

-Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpierais…-empezó a explicar Lily

-¿Alguien tiene pastel de calabaza¡ Me muero de hambre!- se quejó Peter. De él solo se sabe que esta en coma después de que Lily le ofreciera una ''torta''. La pelirroja ha sido acusada de presunto homicidio, así que he buscado a alguien que la sustituya, creo que sabrá dar la talla en el papel.

-¿Por qué yo! TT-TT- gritó Snape co una peluca pelirroja…ujum… Lily..xD ¿ya dije que no tengo presupuesto?

-¬¬ Eso te pasa por gastarte todos tus ahorros en mangas yaoi...¬¬- se quejó Sirius, al cual me permito recordarle que con solo unas líneas en este documento de Word, puedo ponerle almorranas o incluso una verruga en la nariz, hoy que me pilla de buen humor, no creo que llegue al extremo de ponerle el pelo de Snape.

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó Sirius acojonado ante la amenaza y escondiéndose tras la puerta mientras se ponía un corro que le tapaba el pelo

-¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con mi pelo?- preguntó Snape-Lily

-Lo que Lily intentaba decir antes de que le diera ese brote de rabia asesina es que si ''Silencio'' ha llegado a su final es porque…-intentó explicar DE NUEVO Remus

-A al autora no le da la gana segur aquí- le cortó James

-Yo pensaba decir que había acabado una etapa de su obra pero que habría una segunda parte, pero vamos, en esencia…- Remus se encogió de hombros

-¬¬ Pues a mi me parece que ya era hora de que terminara con estas chorradas- comentó Snape-Lily, al que, por arte de magia ( y por decir que mi ff es una chorrada…¡ESO SOLO LO PUEDO DECIR YO!xD) Le había aumentado 2 centímetros y ahora parecía un tucán con peluca roja.

-¿Veis por qué no quiero irme? TT-TT Lor es casi como de los nuestros, como de la familia, esa prima pervertida y como una chota que todo el mundo tiene- pasaré por alto el último comentario ¬¬

-Ya te he dicho que esto no se acaba James. Lor va a hacer en cuento tenga tiempo una segunda parte donde apareceremos todos nosotros

-¿Yo también?- preguntó esperanzado Dumbledore

-No se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que usted también aparecerá- lo animó Remus

-¡MI PELO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-seguía gritando Sirius

-Siento darles la noticia de que su amigo Peter ha despertado y Lily Evans ha sido declarada heroína de la humanidad por haber intentado salvar al mundo de esa alimaña- les informó una enfermera

-Menos mal. Ahora puedo quitarme esta ridícula peluca- gruñó Snape. Al quitársela, su nariz seguía pareciendo el pico de un tucán, pero su pelo estaba limpio y sedoso

-¡JA, JA!-rió Sirius

-TT-TT ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pelo autora insensible?-sollozó Snape

-¡BASUREROOOOOOOOOOOOO¡BASURA VAAAAAAAAA!- y cayó toda encima del cabello de Snape

-No hay nada mejor que una permanente nn – todos miraron a Snape como si estuviera loco…¿acaso no loestaba?xD

En fin, mis queridas amigas( y amigos), esto ha sido todo, espero veos en la continuación.

Ahora si:

**FIN** (aunque no por mucho tiempo…WAJAJAJAJAJA)

**Bueno, la razón por la que voy a hacer una 2º parte es la siguiente: me parece que 30 chaps ya son bastante extensión para un ff... además, necesito uans vacaciones de escribir( ya me entendeis...u.u) porque me estoy sobre-saturando y pierdo calidad( o eso creo yo). De todas formas, don't worry, porque tengo varios proyectos, uno de ellos a la mitad, no se cuando lo podré publicar, pero se llama ''5 reglas'' y debería ser 1 ff con sus chaps y tal, pero esque me han salido muy cortitos, asique, lo voy a dejar en un one-shoot un poco largo.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a tods por vuestros reviews, que siempre se agradecen, pero esta vez no mandeis muchos, que Azuha dicho quehacen que no envejezcamos y así me dicen que parece que tengo 13 años en vez de 16..xD si seguis así voy a volver a cuando mi amdre aún me tenía que cambiar el pañal..xD( es broma, QUIERO REVIEWS!xD)**

**Nada más. Muchos besosy abrazos de oso para evybody.**

**Os amará 4 ever y os echará de menos tanto como Remy echa de menos a Siri**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
